


Кровь лета

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Torrent of Male Tears, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ben is 17, Blood and Violence, Choking, Complete, Creampie, Detective Rey, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Misogyny, Moral Dilemmas, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutilation, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Premature Ejaculation, Rey is 32, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, Teenage Ben, Thriller, Unsafe Sex, psychopaths, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: После того как детектив ФБР Рей Кеноби получила угрозы от серийного убийцы, над делом которого работала, она была помещена в программу защиты. И, пытаясь отойти от пережитого стресса, сама того не ведая, обрела новый — в лице обаятельного соседского паренька.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summerblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622134) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Еще никогда мне не доводилось обитать в провинциальном захолустье.

Сменявшиеся приемные семьи, служба в ФБР — я жила, полагаясь на себя, и мне попросту не хватало времени. Вся моя жизнь — череда мужчин, квартир и…

Ох, не прошло и дня, а я уже превратилась в плаксу.

Дом, правда, выглядел чудесно: фасад с белой обшивкой, синие ставни, аккуратно подстриженная лужайка. Стоило наслаждаться маленьким глотком нормальной жизни, с присущими ей тишиной и покоем… Но меня занесло сюда из-за расследования, потому что _он_ узнал, кто я, и душа отказывалась принимать эту безмятежность.

Я замерла посреди тротуара и прищурилась, изучая окрестности. На моей улочке с населением было не густо, даже с учетом назойливой мамаши с сынком-тинейджером по соседству. Теперь я стала колумнистом «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и здесь, в дыре, затерянной на востоке Луизианы, это никому ничего не говорило.

А уж этот их деревенский акцент…

Но — таково мое прикрытие, и глупо его подрывать. Я все еще могу следить за моим подопечным, не беспокоясь, что он нападет на меня. Он промышлял в Александрии и избавлялся от тел в национальном парке Кисачи, а меня переправили далеко на побережье.

Мне пришлось оставить дело в Шривпорте, когда пришло письмо.

— Лады, — я прищелкнула языком. — Поехали.

***

Мой начальник напичкал это место всевозможными камерами, датчиками движения и прочей дребеденью. Из наших я ближе всех подобралась к разгадке этого типа, бодро активничавшего уже год с лишним и страдавшего пристрастием потрошить женщин в возрасте около тридцати.

Я не зря выбрала слово « _потрошить_ ». Он тратил уйму времени на извлечение органов и различные манипуляции с мертвыми телами. По анализам данных вскрытия, он проявлял крайнюю жестокость, насилуя жертву перед убийством. Должно быть, человек отменной физической силы. Способный задушить женщину голыми руками, раскроить ей череп или…

Я откинулась назад, отвлекаясь от ноутбука, вздрогнула и закрыла глаза. Меня ограничили в расследовании, потому что оно доконало меня. Отпуска не помогали — я брала их дважды и вместо отдыха думала только о том, как поймать его.

Как не думать — если уже дюжина трупов? Дюжина женщин, матерей, зверски убитых в собственных домах. Ему нравилось проникать в жилища, как убийце из Золотого штата.

Но того нашли. Найдут и этого типа.

Затрезвонил сотовый, и я обрадовалась подвернувшейся возможности переключиться на что-нибудь другое. Сегодня я оделась так, как привыкла: блузка, удобные штаны, в которых легко бегать, — и волосы убрала назад. Похоже, мне предстояло поработать над тем, как смешаться с местными.

— Рей, — раздался голос моего босса, Хана. — Ну, как у тебя делишки?

— Нормально. До соседей пока не дошла.

— А, ну там повидаешься с моим малым и бывшей. Мне подумалось, что легче будет приглядывать разом за вами троими.

— Значит, решил сплавить меня к пригородным бездельникам?

Хан хохотнул. Славный мужик, уже далеко за пятьдесят, и какое-то время назад он развелся с моей здешней соседкой, Леей. Их сын — вроде как местная баскетбольно-бейсбольная звезда, участник математических олимпиад и волонтер. Одной ногой в Йеле, будущий врач.

— Бен — хороший парень, — повторил Хан, наверное, в сотый раз. — Вечно занят какими-то проектами в школе, но с радостью подстрижет лужайку, почистит бассейн и вообще подсобит по хозяйству. Хороший парень.

— Я не готова делать из твоего сына своего раба, но спасибо за предложение.

Мы дружно посмеялись. И замолчали.

— Только не сходи с ума, Рей. — Хан прочистил горло. — Мы найдем его. Точно найдем, взяли же того придурка из Калифорнии.

Я кивала, постукивая ручкой по столу. Мой взгляд блуждал по изображениям изуродованных тел на экране. _Я_ смогу его найти. В новостях его прозвали «Потрошителем» — неспроста, порой снимки жертв просачивались в интернет. Не представляю, кем надо быть, чтобы жаждать посмотреть на такое.

Хан повесил трубку, отправившись за очередной никуда не ведущей зацепкой. Я сменила рабочую одежду на капри с футболкой и хмуро уставилась на свое отражение. Вылитая провинциалочка… Не хватает минивэна, пучка на голове, и после родительского собрания можно наорать на детей в фаст-фуде. Но прикрытию надо соответствовать. Лея с Беном понятия не имеют, кто я такая, а также о том, что мы с Ханом знакомы. И в дальнейшем им _не следует_ этого знать.

Минут двадцать я слонялась по пустому дому, страдая от безделья, зато обнаружила холодильник, битком набитый едой. Еще мне предоставили арендованную машину — белый «Лексус», такой же, как у половины района. Несмотря на глухомань, люди здесь жили не бедные.

И тем не менее взять и пойти в бар или на прогулку я не могла. Мне не стоило лишний раз покидать дом, пока ситуация с Потрошителем не прояснится. Он ясно дал понять: ему известно, кто я и как выгляжу, — поэтому, когда пришел конверт, меня сразу же поместили в программу федеральной защиты. Много фотографий, сделанных издалека, и одна — с дверью моей квартиры.

Поэтому теперь я обречена на безопасную жизнь, полную скуки и безделья.

Я разложила по дому кое-какие вещи — спрятала пистолет под кухонной стойкой, ножи в укромным местах в комнатах. Он, конечно, попытается загнать меня в угол — в спальню, — именно там он всегда наносил первый удар, поэтому один из ножей я запихнула под матрас, а другой закрепила скотчем под тумбочкой. Несмотря на внешность, я была далеко не беспомощной, могла вывести из строя мужика вдвое крупнее меня, но и рисковать понапрасну не собиралась.

Закончив с осмотром дома, я села на бежевый диван в гостиной и вздохнула. Хватит корпеть над проклятым делом! Оно сведет меня с ума.

Вдруг звякнул дверной звонок. Моя рука рефлекторно потянулась к пистолету — трудно избавиться от старых привычек. Опомнившись, я вскочила на ноги и двинулась к двери. Посмотрев в глазок, я увидела женщину средних лет с блюдом шоколадных кексов. Лея. Хан показал мне ее фотографии, предупредив, что она не в меру любопытна.

Она улыбнулась, и я ответила улыбкой. Надеюсь, у меня получится вписаться в несуразную компанию мамочек из пригорода.

— Вот решила заглянуть, проведать новых соседей! Здравствуй, милая, я Лея, живу тут рядом, с сыном! — Она кивнула на соседний дом, почти точь-в-точь как мой, и вручила мне поднос. — Так захотелось зайти познакомиться и пригласить тебя на ужин, ведь переезды так утомляют, уж я-то помню!

— Я Рей, — выдавила я ответ. — Э-э… У меня все в порядке. Спасибо большое за кексы, они такие аппетитные!

Людям — соседям — свойственно ходить друг к другу в гости. Рей не мое _настоящее_ имя, лишь часть прикрытия. С чего бы мне робеть?

Переступив порог, Лея вытянула шею, озираясь по сторонам. Не сказать, что обстановка в моей гостиной отличалась особым вкусом. Декор, понятное дело, выбирала не я, но моя прежняя квартира в Шривпорте тоже не блистала. Беспорядок пожирал мою квартиру по мере того, как я все глубже погружалась в дело Потрошителя. И когда это увидел Хан, мне пришлось взять первый отпуск.

— Где ты работаешь? — осведомилась Лея. — У нас, поблизости?

— Нет, я фрилансер. Пишу под псевдонимом для «Таймс».

— Должно быть, ты хороша в своем деле! Какой у тебя прелестный дом!

Да уж, прелестный до скрежета зубовного.

Я нашла поверхность, куда приткнуть кексы, и подхватила сумочку перед тем, как пойти к Лее. На телефон мне установили специальное приложение, которое должно было предупредить, если откроется дверь или окно, к тому же за домом велось постоянное наблюдение. Эти факты должны были успокаивать, но он умел проскальзывать мимо систем сигнализации и собак. Он был дотошен и очень осторожен, совсем не напоминая срывавшегося с катушек садиста, оставлявшего криминалистам кучи улик.

Почему-то я почти не сомневалась, что он молодой и, вероятно, белый. И сильный. Очень сильный и крупный. Скорее всего, не женат, у него нет детей, а еще он — жестокий психопат, который умеет прекрасно скрывать свои наклонности. Хм, под это описание подходили многие мужчины.

Я кашлянула.

— Спасибо за визит и приглашение. На новом месте всегда немного не по себе.

Лея кивнула по пути к выходу, продолжая разглядывать дом. Не знаю, что ей хотелось отыскать, но в ее интересе не чувствовалось ничего хищного. Да и Хан наверняка знал бы, если бы его бывшая промышляла убийствами женщин.

Возможно.

— Заходи всегда, когда пожелаешь, милая, — заверила Лея. — Днем я работаю, но Бен дома, он уже вернулся из летнего лагеря в Александрии. — Она прижала ладонь к груди и прикрыла глаза. — Боже, как я переживала… Он находился там, когда убили ту последнюю бедняжку.

— Какой ужас! — «ахнула» я.

Лея продолжала выплескивать на меня свои волнения по поводу того, что серийный убийца, специализирующийся строго на женщинах в районе тридцати, мог напасть на ее семнадцатилетнего сына. Я заперла входную дверь — подергала за ручку дважды и направилась вслед за соседкой к дому в пятидесяти футах от моего. Лея была из тех, кому не терпелось обсудить всех и вся, когда случалось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Зато у нее была хорошая сплит-система, настоящее спасение во влажном липком июле Луизианы. Мы шли по такому же коридору, как у меня, к такой же кухне (с техникой поновее). Лея заглянула в духовку, проверяя свой кулинарный шедевр, а я уселась за островок, поблагодарив ее, когда она поставила передо мной бокал белого «Зина». Обычно я предпочитала виски, он лучше смотрелся в счете для детектива-одиночки.

Лея покачала головой, убирая бутылку.

— Бен такой самостоятельный, но я опасаюсь, справится ли он со всем. У него столько занятий, волонтерство, работа, помощь младшеклассникам. Кстати, ты уже посещала службу в городе? Весьма приятные люди. Пусть не католики, но придерживаются очень прогрессивных взглядов.

— Религия не по моей части, но спасибо. — Я пригубила вина и вдруг услышала голоса снаружи. Смех. — Сколько Бен пробыл в лагере?

— Около двух недель. Он вожатый, обожает возиться с детьми.

Хм. Я наклонила голову. Подозрения уже шевелились где-то на уровне подсознания. Психопаты всегда прячутся на виду. Они прекрасно адаптируются…

…Господи, куда меня несет, что за бред! Подозревать в _убийстве_ , тем более какого-то подростка — особенно подростка, которого я вообще еще не видела, — это паранойя! Пожалуй, лучше выкинуть ноутбук в окно и…

Стеклянная дверь распахнулась, и в дом с хохотом ввалились двое юношей, с которых лилась вода. Лея тут же зашипела на них, велев им вытираться, и один ретировался, восприняв угрозу всерьез, а второй невозмутимо проигнорировал замечание и с ухмылкой оперся на стойку.

Он был на вид слишком рослый для семнадцатилетнего, до смешного нескладный, и по удивительному сочетанию в лице черт Леи и Хана я сразу поняла: передо мной тот самый Бен. Без футболки, в одних шортах, потому что он тинейджер и только что плавал с приятелем. Черные волосы облепляли его голову, открывая большие оттопыренные уши, и он только рассмеялся, когда Лея шлепнула его лопаткой для готовки. Я устыдилась, что буквально минутой ранее была готова записать этого милого мальчика в хладнокровные убийцы.

Лея ткнула пальцем в сторону выхода:

— _Марш отсюда_ , Бен! У нас гостья, и ей неинтересно смотреть, как ты шляешься тут полуголым!

Бен, похоже, только сейчас заметил мое присутствие. Он глянул на меня, прищурился и начал откровенно пялиться. Во взгляде его темных глаз читалось любопытство, и он облизнул губы.

А потом расправил плечи. Мальчик явно выделывался, и я заставила себя улыбнуться, глотнуть вина и перевести взгляд на окно над раковиной. Я не собиралась уподобляться подростку, еще и сынку моего шефа. Хотя посмотреть было на что, не в моих принципах таращиться на подростков, тем паче в присутствии их матерей. Боже, куда меня несет…

Бен сложил руки на груди.

— Я имею полное право шляться полуголым в собственном доме, мам. Финн, когда хочет жрать, совершенно невыносим, — Бен шагнул к матери, ненароком встав прямо передо мной. Да, у него была широкая спина. Как у полузащитника. — Чем ты собралась накормить нас? И нашу соседку?

— Рей, — уточнила я, и он удивленно глянул на меня, подняв брови, и я вскинула свои в ответ. — Меня зовут Рей.

— Хах. Забавное имя. Ты не похожа на Рей.

Лея снова шлепнула его лопаткой, и Бен со вздохом поплелся во двор вытираться после бассейна. На полу остались мокрые следы, и я вызвалась подтереть их, пока Лея заканчивала с приготовлением ужина.

— Мне так стыдно, — посетовала она, не скрывая досады. — Бен иногда такой засранец, весь в отца.

Я пожала плечами и принялась вытирать лужи. Бен с приятелем по имени Финн, усевшись снаружи за столиком под зонтиком, ржали как гиены над чем-то в телефоне Бена. В памяти всплыли придурки, гоготавшие когда-то надо мной из-за грязной одежды или немытых волос. Теперь-то я умела дать таким сдачи, даже тем, кому далеко за восемнадцать.

Лея начала накрывать на стол, и мальчики вернулись в дом. Финн поздоровался со мной, улыбнулся и обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Беном, как бы говоря «неплохо». Неплохо… Да я за всю свою жизнь не была в лучшей форме, спасибо большое!

Бен захлопнул стеклянную дверь и присел рядом со мной, помогая с уборкой. Он по-прежнему не соизволил натянуть футболку, похоже, тешил таким образом свое самолюбие.

— Извини, — бросил он, комкая влажные полотенца, и послал мне очередную кривую улыбку, от которой — невозможно отрицать — екнуло сердце. — Я хотел прибраться потом, не думал, что мама поручит это тебе. Это просто вода. Она не проест пол.

— Ерунда. Ничего страшного.

Он швырнул полотенца в мусорку и встал, протягивая мне руку. Я приняла ее, отметив, какие у него грубые ладони, и коротко выдохнула от неожиданности, когда он рывком вздернул меня на ноги. Хан упоминал, что его сын занимается спортом, и сейчас это отчетливо чувствовалось. Бен был _большим_ — высоким, но не длинным, как в баскетболе, а крепкого телосложения, предназначенного выдерживать сильные удары. 

Бен снова улыбнулся, незаметно сцапал мой бокал вина и, взглянув мне в глаза, удалился, выдув алкоголь одним махом — с поразительной для своего возраста самоуверенностью. Впрочем, мой опыт общения с подростками был слишком ограниченным, чтобы заметить разницу между странностями и дерзостью золотого мальчика.

Я повернула голову, наблюдая, как Бен исчезает в коридоре, и нахмурилась. Один из тех детишек, которые считают, что весь мир вращается вокруг них. Нахальства он определенно набрался от Хана.


	2. Chapter 2

— Финн, дорогой, во сколько мама ждет тебя дома?

На ужин подали лазанью — чертовски хорошую лазанью, надо признать, и я уже доедала свою порцию. В столовой царила тишина, нарушаемая поскрипыванием столовых приборов, эхом отдававшимся в просторном зале.

Бену удалось где-то разжиться футболкой — он занимал место рядом со мной. Большую часть времени сынок Леи обменивался с Финном пинками под столом и ржал, работая вилкой; черные волосы спадали ему на плечи влажной копной. Сидевшая во главе стола Лея с переменным успехом пыталась утихомирить парней.

— В восемь, — ответил Финн, отчетливо пнув Бена. — Не волнуйтесь, я сам дойду.

— Мы с Беном можем тебя подвезти, — строго сдвинув брови, Лея перевела взгляд на меня. — А еще лучше, если Бен проводит тебя, Рей. В любом случае я собиралась повидаться с матерью Финна — она недавно обновила гарнитур в гостиной.

— Ох, что вы, я справлюсь! — попыталась отказаться я, прикрывая рукой набитый рот, замотала головой, начав повторяться от смущения, как вдруг Бен перебил меня:

— Мне завтра с утра лужайки стричь, я не могу шляться по улицам _допоздна_ , — улыбнулся он, потягивая свое питье с невинным выражением лица. — Но ради гостьи готов пожертвовать частью своего драгоценного сна.

— Тебе это _нужно_ , чувак, — фыркнул Финн.

Он удостоился очередного пинка, а Лея накинулась на сына, требуя прекратить паясничать. Я молча доедала овощи.

В доме имелась посудомоечная машина, и это техническое достижение ограничило мою помощь в уборке. Тем не менее я ополоснула тарелки и немного поболтала с Леей о соседях и районе. Место считалось благополучным и тихим, здесь размещалась хорошая государственная школа, однако, как выяснилось, Бен посещал некую частную христианскую школу. По словам Леи, там было лучше.

Хозяйка дома покосилась за плечо — Финн с Беном взялись за видеоигры в гостиной. Они предавались этому занятию с присущим тинейджерам азартом, вскакивая с дивана и шумно болея перед экраном, пока Бен с досадой не швырнул джойстик под ноги. Хм, я тоже когда-то любила играть… У меня был «Nintendo 64», не «PlayStation 4», конечно. Неужто я старею? Мне стукнуло тридцать два, но чувствовала я себя на все чертовы шестьдесят…

— …Там его не отвлекают девочки, — пояснила Лея, хотя я, вообще-то, не спрашивала. — В школе принят строгий дресс-код, и круг общения состоит исключительно из представителей приличных семей. Финн тоже ходит туда.

Я рассеяно кивнула. Бен — этот несуразный микс вытянутых ног, огромных рук и не до конца сформированной фигуры — упал на диван. Я скучала по денькам юности — я никогда не могла позволить себе такую роскошь, как просто предаваться беззаботности.

— Это все сиськи, они их отвлекают. В нынешние времена девушки выставляют себя напоказ, не считая нужным прикрываться, понимаешь, о чем я?

Ох, мы все еще об этом? Я покорно кивала, передавая тарелки, чтобы Лея могла аккуратно расставить их в посудомойке. Бен явно с кем-то мутил. От него не ощущалось нервозной ауры девственника.

Иисусе, да какое мне до этого дело?! Потому что его матери нравилось обманываться, будто тинейджер не дорвется до порнухи самостоятельно? Она возомнила, что дорогущая частная школа отгородит его от жизни?

Чужое вопиющее ханжество раздражало меня. Вот в чем была проблема.

Отправив всю посуду в мойку, Лея схватила Финна и потащила к своему «Лексусу», но прежде строго проинструктировала Бена: проследить, что я доберусь до дома в целости и сохранности, а потом немедленно ложиться в постель, потому что завтра ему работать, и он будет клевать носом, если просидит всю ночь. Боже, его же ждала работа во дворе, а не операция по нейрохирургии…

Мы стояли на крыльце, пока ее машина не скрылась за углом. Цикады и сверчки стрекотали в повисшей тишине.

Я спустилась на одну ступеньку.

— Так ты сможешь подстричь _мой_ газон?

Бен двинулся следом за мной, сунув руки в карманы. В своих баскетбольных шортах, майке-алкоголичке и с собранными в пучок волосами. Увы, некому было ему сказать, как по-дурацки он выглядит.

— Могу. Но _стану_ ли?

— Боже, — застонала я. — Пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без шутеечек за триста.

Бен хохотнул, расправляя плечи, проявив знакомое непринужденное обаяние моего начальника, правда, без его въевшейся в душу усталости. Наверное, когда-то Хан был таким же ребенком — до того, как потратил полжизни на охоту за серийными убийцами. У него была изматывающая работа фактически без выходных.

Бен оглянулся.

— Я могу зайти на следующей неделе. Почистить бассейн тоже могу. Я постоянно чищу бассейн у миссис Райли, она живет дальше по улице. Но мне кажется, ей просто нравится пялиться на мою задницу.

Я закашлялась, с трудом сдержав непрошеный смешок. Возможно.

Когда мы подошли к моему дому, на крыльце уже горел свет. Пока я открывала дверь, позвякивание ключей напомнило мне о вечерах после третьего или пятого свидания, когда я, наконец, решалась заняться сексом. Обычно я предпочитала встречи в отелях, где кругом много людей, и редко разрешала мужчинам переступать порог моего дома.

Бен остался стоять у крыльца, провожая меня улыбкой. Я улыбнулась ему уже из дома.

— Насчет бассейна я могу зайти в пятницу, — предложил он. — Если что, я умею прыгать через заборы.

— Держу пари, так и есть, — я вгляделась в темноту своего нового обиталища. По спине пробежали невольные мурашки. — Мне подойдет любое время, приходи, когда удобно. С меня еда или наличка.

Бен улыбнулся еще шире, но ничего не сказал. Коротко махнув мне на прощание, он неспешно побрел обратно к своему дому, по привычке держа в карманах руки. Я смотрела ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за дверью.

Неплохой паренек. Его мать не замечала этого, но, похоже, она вообще редко появлялась под родной крышей.

Ночь выдалась спокойной. Я врубила весь свет и кружила по своему новому жилищу, держа руку на пистолете, спрятанном в потайной кобуре на бедре. Окна защищали решетки и оргстекло, подвал был наглухо забит — я до смерти боялась подвалов, поэтому туда не совалась. Там и так все напичкали камерами, как наверху.

Впрочем, спать я легла с включенным в ванной светом и тщательно заперла дверь спальни. Перед тем как забраться в постель, я проверила окно и только потом легла на спину и уставилась в потолок.

…Чтобы встать снова.

Только… Только чтобы глянуть одним глазком на дело и потом пойти спать. У меня в голове роились необъяснимые подозрения насчет Бена, и мне требовалось… требовалось провести сравнение. Просто проверить.

Включив лампу над столом, я открыла ноутбук и подперла подбородок ладонью. На экране всплыли мои давешние папки, плоды кропотливых трудов. Я щелкнула по файлу с моими личными заметками и дополнениями от Хана, и листала их, обдумывая совпадения. Пол мужской, возраст — от молодого до зрелого, весьма вероятно, хорошо умеет втереться в доверие.

Лея редко появлялась дома. Он мог творить _что угодно_ , она была слишком отстранена от него, чтобы заметить неладное.

Но я не могла запросить проверку биографии тинейджера без веской причины. Я продолжала хмуро перечитывать собранное досье: он физически сильный, уравновешенный, умеет сливаться с толпой. Бен находился в окрестностях Александрии во время последнего убийства в летнем лагере. Он легко мог…

Внезапно меня охватил жгучий тошнотворный стыд. Я заморгала и откинулась на спинку кресла, чувствуя отвращение к самой себе. Да что со мной неладно? Неужто теперь он будет мерещиться мне в каждой тени? Год беспрерывного бега по следу чудовища так сказался на мне?

Я захлопнула ноутбук и некоторое время сидела неподвижно. Мои мысли плавно переключились на то, чем занят он прямо сейчас: может, тоже сидит один в темноте, может, присматривается к очередному дому, в который планирует вломиться…

Может, он ищет меня.

***

Следующая неделя немного убавила мою паранойю. Бен почти все свободное время тусил с друзьями, но стабильно возвращался домой около девяти. Он никогда не шатался без дела, не пил, не делал ничего предосудительного. Я бросила наблюдение, когда поняла, насколько нездорово с моей стороны это выглядит.

В последующие дни Лея снова заглянула на чашечку кофе. Она постоянно была в разъездах, занималась юридической практикой. Собственно, в этом заключалась причина, по которой Бен вечно оставался один.

Она пригубила кофе. Вечер был хорошим и теплым — мы сидели на веранде, выходящей на задний дворик с заваленным листьями бассейном. Плеск воды с соседского участка смешивался с залихватским смехом. Почти каждый день повторялось одно и то же: после занятий Финн увязывался за Беном из школьного автобуса, и они до вечера веселились вместе. Схема была неизменна: еда, бассейн, снова еда, видеоигры и дружное гигиканье над всякой ерундой из телефона в перерывах.

Я вполуха слушала Лею. У меня начало создаваться впечатление, что ей хочется услышать, какая она хорошая мать, — из моих уст.

— Меня беспокоит молодежный клуб в школе, — посетовала она, возводя очи к небу. — Некоторые девочки там — совершенно неподходящие персоны, это отвлекает мальчиков. Ты же знаешь, куда имеют свойство смотреть мужские глаза.

— Сомневаюсь, что вид декольте сломает или пошатнет его психику.

Ох, зря я это сказала… Слишком расслабилась. Лея косо глянула на меня и дернула плечом. Да что с ней — парень вечно занят, или работает во дворах с раннего утра, или весь день болтается с Финном. Иногда бывает один. Ей не следует донимать его, или он действительно однажды сорвется.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотала я. — Вам не стоит переживать. Он смышленый и много работает.

Лея улыбнулась и поднесла чашечку к губам. Потешить самолюбие, вот чего она хотела, будто его успехи являлись отражением ее забот. _Ее_ заслугой. На самом деле выглядело все это так себе.

Я освободилась примерно через полчаса и проводила гостью до двери, вернув ей поднос от приветственных брауни. Заперев замок, я прислонилась к двери, закатывая глаза. Хан не предупредил меня, что его жена такая заноза в заднице. Нет, я не утверждаю, что она была неприятной, но… слишком назойливой — на мой вкус.

Очень скоро — не прошло и десяти минут — в дверь постучали, а следом раздался нетерпеливый звонок. На краткий миг мое сердце сдавила холодная паника, но я опомнилась — никто не звонил, чтобы сообщить о проблемах. Наверное, это соседи.

Я открыла дверь, босиком, как была, и обнаружила на крыльце Бена — опять без какой-либо майки. Он невозмутимо ввалился в дом, весь мокрый, закапал коридор водой после бассейна и кивнул на стеклянную раздвижную дверь кухни. Мне пришлось быстро отступить в сторону, чтобы случайно его не коснуться.

— Мама говорит, тут бассейн засорился, — пояснил он и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, шагнул вперед. На пороге кухни Бен обернулся и вздернул брови: — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я его почистил, да?

Что за ху… Какого черта?!

Раздраженная лужами на полу, я ответила коротким кивком. Юнец прищелкнул языком, подмигнул и с разгону выскочил во двор, чтобы как сумасшедший сигануть в бассейн, прежде чем я успела моргнуть. Господи, он же не может вот так вот попросту расхаживать по моему дому, будто он здесь хозяин!

Стеклянная дверь отъехала в сторону до конца. С Бена лилась вода, откинутые черные волосы обнажали оттопыренные уши.

— Я вытру пол, — ухмыльнулся он и выскользнул обратно. — Ты же не боишься, что он растает?

— Вот и проверим! — огрызнулась я.

Как бы то ни было, мое негодование его нисколько не беспокоило. Бен снова прыгнул в воду, а я осталась смотреть на мокрый след, ведущий к двери. Все-таки тинейджеры — это полное непотребство.

Точнее, замечание было не совсем справедливым. Надо поблагодарить его проклятую мамашу за то, что она любезно заметила, что мой бассейн грязный. Сущая заноза в заднице — вот кто она! Нахальная, сующая свой нос в чужие дела сплетница! Простите, ваше высочество, что мой бассейн не соответствует вашим стандартам принцессы!

Сложив руки на груди, я зашагала по кухне. Бросив взгляд за окно, я убедилась, что Бен до сих пор плавал, теперь — используя сачок для листьев — странно грациозный для такого огромного дитятки. Он выкидывал листья и мусор прямо на лужайку, на что мне, честно говоря, было плевать, и вылез, только когда закончил с делом.

Я таращилась на него. Боже, я на него пялилась. Я моргнула, когда темные глаза Бена совершенно неожиданно встретились с моими, — на его лице появилась легкая ухмылочка, и он вытащил свое тело из бассейна одним толчком сильных рук. Просторные плавки слишком низко сползли на его бедрах. Это, к слову, если искать, на что _отвлечься_.

— О, пресвятой боже, — выдохнула я, поспешно отводя взгляд. Я прикрыла глаза и метнулась к холодильнику в полном ужасе. — Надо выпутываться из этого поскорее, пока меня не загребла ювенальная юстиция…

Нет, ни за что! Я не идиотка! Проблема в том, что тяжело сидеть взаперти в компании ноутбука и телевизора, не имея возможности даже сходить на свидание. Чем быстрее мы найдем Потрошителя, тем быстрее я смогу свалить к чертовой матери из этого городка и вернуться в Шривпорт.

Стеклянная дверь открылась.

— Эй, у тебя есть таблетки хлора? Типа как в сараях обычно валяются?

Я не смела смотреть на него.

— Нет. Не натыкалась на них.

— О. Ну круто, я заработаю жрущих мозги амеб в твоем болоте, но… кому какое дело! — засмеялся он и открыл дверь шире. Я слышала, как она скрипит. — Хочешь, я сам посмотрю в сарае? Наши прежние соседи складировали это дерьмо так, словно готовились к апокалипсису.

— Да, флаг тебе в руки.

Я не смотрела, но краем глаза заметила его тень, скользнувшую по полу. Мое сердце бешено застучало, но я попыталась держаться непринужденно. Хватит, я же не собиралась приставать к нему. Мой взгляд просто… блуждал.

— Он там, за деревьями? — спросил Бен.

— Я не знаю, если честно. Могу поискать завтра.

Парень был неисправимо упертым. Господи, ну почему он просто не мог найти себе другое занятие и перестать капать водой в моем доме и разгуливать передо мной полуголым?!

— Эх, схожу, посмотрю, — Бен похлопал по стеклу. — Хочешь со мной? Тебе ж надо знать, где у тебя сарай.

Помни, правильно соблюдать дистанцию. Хорошую такую дистанцию.

Мы вышли наружу, и он захлопнул дверь, отсекая от нас пронизывающий холод кондиционера. Бассейн был зеленоватым, но ничего лишнего в нем теперь не плавало. В зацветшей воде, где бродил Бен, все еще сохранялся мутный след.

Сарай обнаружился в углу участка, у забора. На секунду сердце пронзил необъяснимый страх, что меня заманивают в ловушку, но Бен был всего лишь тинейджером, у которого, если верить Лее, и девушки не водилось. В принципе это выглядело вполне объяснимо, учитывая, сколько времени он проводил с Финном. Возможно, девушки его вообще не привлекали.

— Тебе правда требовалась моя помощь, чтобы найти это? — Я скрестила на груди руки. — Учти, это я вычту из твоего жалованья.

Бен встрепенулся, как собака, и ухмыльнулся, а я совершила ошибку, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза и наградив своим вниманием. Он нарочито опустил взгляд вниз, потому что у моей рубашки был треугольный вырез, а он был типичным тинейджером.

— Все-то ты дома сидишь, — протянул он, без труда распахивая дверь сарая, и встал, положив руку на бедро. — Тебе надо хоть иногда выходить на воздух, Рей.

— Для тебя — «мисс Ниима».

Он повозил языком по внутренней стороне щеки и изучающе оглядел меня. Растянул губы в улыбке.

— Будь по-твоему, _Ним_.

Я покачала головой и заглянула в сумрак сарая. Внутри были свалены старые садовые инструменты, горшки, лопаты — и пара ведер, полные таблеток для чистки бассейна. Теперь придется постоянно следить за уровнем хлорки? Ох, я уже не помню. С этими бассейнами столько возни…

Попахивало плесенью и сыростью. Пригнувшись, я вошла в сарай, чтобы изучить помещение на степень опасности. Ведь он мог спрятаться здесь… Он — Потрошитель. Я не подумала об этом. Надо будет попросить Хана установить больше камер.

— Страшно?

Я вздрогнула от звука голоса Бена. Он стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и наимерзейшим образом зачавкал жвачкой, когда я прожгла его взглядом. Пожав плечами, он бочком протиснулся мимо меня, не забыв по пути прихватить меня за руку. Я чувствовала, что дрожу, и крепче обхватила себя руками, испытывая не самые приятные ощущения в незащищенном пространстве.

Бен подобрал две таблетки, подбросил их на ладони и пошел обратно. Он оказался слишком близко от меня, и я неуклюже повернулась, чтобы дать ему пройти.

Он остановился почти вплотную ко мне. Я попятилась, упираясь в деревянный косяк, с твердым намерением не коснуться ни единой части его тинейджерского тела.

— Надо поддерживать правильный показатель pH, — произнес Бен. Нахмурился и продолжил жевать жвачку, изображая, что напряженно думает. Потом прислонился к противоположной стороне дверного косяка и посмотрел на бассейн. — Я могу заходить, чтобы этим заниматься, раз у тебя аллергия на солнце.

— У меня нет никакой аллергии на солнце, у меня просто хватает моих — взрослых — дел!

— Как скажешь, Ним. Хм, я подозреваю, что ты вампир. Финн, кстати, того же мнения.

Я продолжала отходить бочком, пока окончательно не вывалилась из сарая во влажный солнечный полдень. Бен вышел за мной и затворил дверь, пристально глядя на бассейн, будто тот мог улететь.

Я испытала огромное облегчение, вырвавшись из тесного, затхлого пространства. Такие места вселяли в меня ужас.

— Я не вампир! — Я принялась раздраженно отряхиваться от пыли, все явственнее сознавая, что перед мной заурядный надоедливый подросток. — И не вздумай больше шастать по моему дому в такой виде! Заранее спасибо!

— Мой косяк. Мама говорила про твой бассейн так, будто у тебя тут всплыл труп.

Перед моими глазами вспыхнули непрошеные образы, которые удалось развеять, быстро потерев глаза. Бен подкинул таблетки и запустил одну через лужайку — она бултыхнулась в бассейн — и довольно улыбнулся, щелкая жвачкой. Я постаралась переложить руки так, чтобы он не мог заглядывать мне в вырез.

— На уик-энд я займусь газоном, — он размял плечи и прищурился, прицеливаясь в бассейн второй таблеткой. — Трава еще не слишком высокая. Выгорит.

— Спасибо. Больше не вламывайся в мой дом, пожалуйста.

— А если я вытру пол? У тебя было такое лицо!

— Я надеру тебе задницу.

Бен разразился хохотом и, качая головой, побрел к бассейну — спиной вперед. Он самодовольно лыбился, но все же оглядывался, чтобы не навернуться и не сесть в лужу из-за собственного тщеславия.

— Как скажешь, Ним!

— Не смей меня так называть, ты, мелкий засранец!

Он с воем согнулся, обхватив живот, и меня передернуло от раздражения. Однако, вместе с тем, внутри что-то дрогнуло, потому что напомнило о мальчишках в начальной школе, которые дергали меня за хвост, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Он просто дразнил меня.

Бен с плеском нырнул в воду — я поджала губы, подавленная и сбитая с толку, так как впервые в жизни мне пришлось словесно обозначать с кем-то необходимую границу. Но он не имел права говорить со мной, как со своей шестнадцатилетней подружкой! _Я_ здесь взрослая. Я взрослая, зрелая женщина. Это ему полагается робеть рядом со мной.

Но он отнюдь не робел, а я сопротивлялась неловкому желанию улыбнуться. Личные границы, Рей, помни. Личные границы.


	3. Chapter 3

Мои выходные состояли из анализа чудовищных в своей сути картин, написания к ним заметок, расхаживанию по кабинету в перерывах и сладкого вкуса игристого «Москато». Таков был мой типичный уик-энд. Я не принадлежала к числу любителей долгих прогулок и шумных вечеринок — в сущности, работа поглощала все мое время, потому что я была преисполнена решимости очистить улицы от _грязи_.

Чем дольше я работала над делом Потрошителя, тем сильнее оно вторгалось в мою жизнь. Бывали ночи, когда мне снились невыносимые кошмары — в них я преследовала женщин с ножом, — и я боялась, что это он вложил в меня эти сны, всунул их в мое сознание. Естественное, это был бред собачий, и я не никому о них не рассказывала, даже Хану. Меня бы полностью отстранили от дела, и тогда я потеряла бы шанс найти его.

Я сидела у окна и грызла ногти. Кажется, я становилась одержима этим парнем. Все стало гораздо хуже, когда я обнаружила письмо, подсунутое под мою дверь: написанное от руки, намеренно неровным почерком. Мне приходилось изучать письма разных серийных убийц, но ни одно не принесло пользы в моем деле — он никогда не присылал писем. Точнее, прислал, лишь одно, которое теперь приобщили к доказательной базе… Но я помнила его.

« _Я тебя вижу. :) Я хочу увидеть тебя изнутри_ ».

Лаконичное. Леденящее душу.

Это медленно сводило меня с ума. Я хотела вернуться в свою квартиру. Мне не давало покоя, почему он выбрал именно меня, ведь я не слишком подходила под его профиль. Ему нравилось убивать матерей, а мне было уже за тридцать, я не была ни матерью, ни замужем.

Всю мою жизнь перевернул психопат с особым талантом к жестокости, и ему каким-то образом удавалось подчищать за собой. В большинстве своем они никогда не делали этого, когда разделывали людей на куски, чтобы поиграть с телом. Даже Убийца из Золотого штата, серийный насильник, никогда не задерживался на месте преступления. Остальные: Гейси, Фиш, БТК, даже Тед мать его Банди, — в конце концов каждый из них оступился.

Оступится и он тоже. К несчастью, как все прочие, перед этим он может успеть оставить за собой длинную вереницу трупов.

В дверь затрезвонили. Нахмурившись, я вышла из кабинета в своих уже привычных джинсах с футболкой и спустилась проверить, кто это вздумал меня навестить.

Я выглянула в окошко рядом с дверью. Снаружи, сунув руки в карманы, стоял Бен — он насвистывал и таращился по сторонам в ожидании. И, слава яйцам, сегодня на нем была хоть какая-то верхняя одежда, пусть даже это старая футболка с «Рамоунз».

Я заморгала и посмотрела вниз. На мне тоже была футболка с «Рамоунз».

Он широко улыбнулся мне, когда я открыла дверь. Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Бен привел в порядок мой бассейн, нынче радовавший сине-голубым цветом, а не тоскливо-зеленым, и я ждала, когда он подстрижет газон. Я поприветствовала его ответной улыбкой с порога. Больше он ни за что на свете не войдет в мой дом. Мало ли, вдруг заметит камеры?

— Приветик, Ним, — Бен щелкнул жвачкой. И махнул в сторону двора. — Шел косить, но у тебя замок на заборе.

— Ах, вот дерьмо. Подожди.

Я повернулась за ключами, чтобы пошарить в вазочке на боковом столике, где лежали ключи. Замок на калитке не помешает кому-то через нее перепрыгнуть, но, по крайней мере, послужит хоть каким-то препятствием. Вдруг у _него_ нога сломана после трудов непрестанных.

Я обернулась, выцепив ключ, и врезалась прямо в Бена. Он заржал, как осел, а я, выдохнув невнятное проклятье, оттолкнула его, чисто инстинктивно. Господи Иисусе, ну что с ним не так?!

— Прекрати это делать! — рявкнула я. Пистолета при мне не было, я не имела привычки слетать с катушек по поводу и без, но… — Иначе я сделаю тебе больно.

— Прекрати это делать! — передразнил Бен меня, издевательски-тонким голоском. Пинком захлопнув за собой дверь, он прошествовал через мою гостиную. — Миленько тут, Ним. Как в отеле.

Что он себе…

Исполненная негодования, я бросилась за ним, но он и бровью не повел. Насвистывая, наглый тинейджер разглядывал мой диван, каминную полку — мелодичный свист прервался лишь у книжного шкафа. Бен потрогал корешки и вытащил томик «Доводов рассудка» первого издания, который я нашла на гаражной распродаже. Да-да, первого издания. И всего за десять баксов.

— Прикольно, — Бен быстро пролистнул страницы. — Скучная книжонка. Нас заставляли читать похожую тягомотину, «Гордость и предубеждение», на уроке.

Я выхватила томик у него из рук. Юнец, с прежней улыбкой пощелкивая жвачкой, направился в коридор, обшаривая взглядом стены и пол.

— Я же просила тебя не являться сюда в таком виде! — Уже собравшись впихнуть книгу обратно на полку, я помедлила и осторожно убрала ее, только потом поспешив за Беном. — Иди через двор или не приходи вовсе, если не способен вести себя прилично!

— Стены проседают.

Он приложил ладонь к стене и повел по ней, неторопливо шагая к кухне. Стеклянная дверь во двор была заперта, жалюзи закрыты, шторы опущены, и я запоздало осознала, что со стороны это выглядит так, будто я — сбрендившая затворница. Но что мне оставалось делать? Я не могла рисковать, допустить, чтобы серийный убийца проник в мой дом.

Бен медленно повернулся, осматриваясь вокруг, и встал посреди кухни. Держа руки в карманах, он хмуро поднял лицо к потолку.

— Папа знает, как такое ремонтировать, — задумчиво проговорил он. И прищурился. — В потолке тоже трещины. Сколько ты заплатила за этот дом, Ним?

Я впала в ступор. Вот дерьмо! Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо…

— Три… триста тысяч, — выдавила я, хотя могло показаться, что я скорее спрашиваю, чем отвечаю.

— Хех. С мамы стрясли, по-моему, сотен пять, — улыбнулся мне Бен и пожал плечами. — Думаю, тебе дали скидку, потому что он вот-вот развалится.

— Ха-ха. Очень смешно.

Он продолжал улыбаться. И поднял брови.

— Крутая футболка. Ты что, шпионишь за мной?

— Нет. Во времена «Рамоунз» тебя еще в проекте не было. Они уже умерли, когда ты родился.

Бен наклонил голову вправо, весь из себя самодовольный тинейджер, под стать качкам из старшей школы. Такие ребята никогда не обращали на меня внимания, и теперь мне странно льстил интерес Бена. Странно. И как будто исподволь. Впрочем, я не собиралась вдаваться в подобные размышления, важнее припомнить и спросить у Хана, может ли кто последить за мной, чтобы я могла прогуляться.

— Необязательно слушать певцов вживую, чтобы полюбить их музыку, Ним.

— Ладно. Какая разница, — взмахнула я руками, решительно двинувшись к стеклянной двери. — Выметайся.

— Тебе нравятся «Квин»?

— Ну разумеется, нравятся, как всем, кто способен слышать!

Он прислонился к кухонному островку.

— А как насчет… «Third Eye Blind»?

Вот это пришло чуть точнее по адресу. Не из-за того, что они были андеграундной группой, — я раз шесть ходила на их концерты и на протяжении нескольких лет страдала от безудержной влюбленности в Стефана Дженкинса… Что? Не нравится — подайте на меня в суд!

Прищурившись, я скрестила руки на груди и спросила:

— А _тебе_ нравятся «Third Eye Blind»?

— Не знаю. А _должны_?

Бен усмехнулся, когда я, закатив глаза, дошла до двери и раздраженно распахнула ее, намекая что ему пора выметаться. Здесь ему не свидание! Я не хожу на свидания с семнадцатилетними сопляками!

К счастью, малец свалил во двор восвояси. Я вышла следом, потому что у меня был ключ, и мне полагалось отпереть ему калитку. Улыбаясь, Бен дожидался меня у подножия ступенек. Его темные глаза были устремлены на бассейн.

— Ну, выглядит неплохо, — прокомментировал он и обернулся, глядя, как я спускаюсь. — Голубенько.

— Ага, это так. Спасибо.

На улице стояла чертовская жара. Мне не терпелось вернуться под крышу, к своему кондиционеру.

Я взялась за замок, чувствуя себя немного нервно, потому что Бен встал едва ли в шаге от меня, не переставая жевать жвачку. В зелени жужжали цикады. Это была та странная натянутая тишина, которая всегда предшествует плохой части фильмов ужасов, и что-то бессознательное во мне насторожилось. Вдруг этот психопат вздумает убить парнишку? Вдруг он рассвирепеет, если заметит, что Бен околачивается поблизости от меня?

Нет. Это глупо. Совсем не соответствует его профилю.

Я сняла замок, и Бен вышел за изгородь, а я поспешила обратно. Дверь я закрыла, но не заперла — на случай, если ему захочется попить. Лея не обрадуется, если ее сыночек свалится у меня перед домом с тепловым ударом.

Под рев заведенной газонокосилки я залезла в холодильник проверить, если ли там кубики льда и минералка. Он по-прежнему казался болезненно пустым — жалкое свидетельство того, что я живу одна и не имею друзей. Со вздохом я открыла приложение доставки продуктов — может, приготовить сегодня жаркое и слегка опохмелиться? Если следовать букве закона, я не при исполнении.

В новом модном холодильнике наличествовал встроенный автомат для льда и воды. Я наполнила себе стакан и с минуту прохаживалась по кухне, раздумывая, подняться ли наверх, чтобы поизучать материал в кабинете, или подождать, пока Бен закончит. Надо будет запереть калитку. Кроме того, не хочу, чтобы парень вваливался ко мне, как к себе домой, и доводил меня до ручки.

Я ходила, ходила — и приподнялась на носки, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

 _Опять_ он без футболки. Но на улице за тридцать, так что это имело смысл. Только мне снова стало неловко и неприятно смотреть.

Я отставила стакан и, нахмурившись, потянулась выше, наблюдая, куда он идет. Почти вся лужайка во дворе была подстрижена. Бен явно потел, и я не сомневалась, что после он непременно запрыгнет в бассейн, а затем попытается ввалиться ко мне, чтобы поиздеваться, когда я велю ему уматывать отсюда.

Ох, ну и славное дитятко свалилось мне на голову… Он был подростком до мозга костей, но… это нормально, потому что в душе он все еще оставался ребенком — и должен был быть им.

И все же я медлила. Я смотрела на него, часы отсчитывали долгие минуты, и две плавно переходили в три. Широкая спина была загорелой, и он носил черные трусы, резинку которых я могла наблюдать торчащей из шорт. В плечах косая сажень. Черные вихры скручены в пучок. Он слушал музыку в этих популярных нынче беспроводных наушниках. Беззаботно подпевая песне, свернул, приступая к оставшейся части лужайки, а я не отрывала от него глаз. Мой блуждающий взгляд опустился на его грудь, его живот…

Я резко отскочила от окна.

Все! Все! Я потерла солнечное сплетение, уткнувшись взглядом в плиту, внезапно пораженная осознанием, что я пялилась на парнишку уже добрых десять минут. Как так?..

После двухминутного ступора я набрала номер Хана, задернув все занавески, чтобы мои мерзкие педофильские глаза не заставляли меня пускать слюни на тинейджера. Гудки все тянулись и тянулись, и меня передернуло. Да что со мной творится?

— Что случилось? — раздался голос моего начальника.

— Хан… Мне нужно выйти из дома. У меня начинается клаустрофобия.

— Ты шутишь? — хмыкнул он, последовала пауза и щелчки клавиатуры. — Я могу выделить людей, чтобы они проводили тебя по улице, но не в помещениях, велик риск засветиться. Неплохой идеей будет захватить с собой пистолет.

— Да что ты! — огрызнулась я.

Я была сама себе противна. Ускорила шаг, растирая сжавшуюся грудь. Мне жизненно необходимо сходить в бар и подцепить кого-то моего возраста.

Хан свистнул, прищелкнув языком.

— Да-а, похоже, тебя там действительно штырит. Бен уже пришел стричь газон?

О боже. Я отключилась от разговора.

Вскоре газонокосилка замолкла. Я опрокинула бокал «Москато» и заскрипела зубами. Нет, дело в не в том, что мне не удавалось себя контролировать, — я чувствовала, что он прозревал мои мысли насквозь, потому что все было написано у меня на лице. Бен был восприимчивым пареньком. Дерзким, наглым и проницательным.

Дверь открылась, и в дом заглянула черноволосая голова. Бен одарил меня знакомой ухмылкой.

— Позвольте испросить дозволения войти?

— С каких пор это тебя волнует… Но входи.

Бен вошел в кухню, весь в поту, как в дешевом бульварном романе, и я почесала шею, вперив глаза в потолок. Дверь захлопнулась, и он налил себе стакан воды.

— Ну и жарища!

— Ага.

— Ты вообще собираешься пользоваться бассейном?

Я пожала плечами, разглядывая потолок. А трещины действительно были.

— Возможно.

Бен наполнил стакан второй раз, а потом и третий. Хлопнула дверца посудомойки, и он размялся — я услышала, как где-то в его теле хрустнули кости.

— У тебя телефон с собой? — спросил вдруг он.

— …Нет.

Я стремительно обернулась — Бен одним махом преодолел расстояние между нами и схватил меня за талию, чтобы, как одурелый, закружить. Я заорала, задергала ногами. Он чуть не выронил меня, истерически гогоча, пока я махала руками, пытаясь въехать ему по ребрам. За что мне это, Господи?!.. Я не хочу причинять ему боль, но пусть отпустит меня, мать его! 

— Ты, гребаный!.. — Я осеклась, не в состоянии вывернуться из его рук, прижатая спиной к его груди. Бен понес меня к двери. — Я прибью тебя нахрен!

— Тебе не выйти сухой из воды, Ним.

Бен вытащил меня во двор, спустился по ступенькам и сбросил меня на траву. Мне стоило перегруппироваться, ответить ему, но… но Бен был всего лишь безмозглым ребенком, и я не желала ему навредить!

— Прекрати! — прошипела я, быстро перекатившись, чтобы попытаться встать, но он без труда сграбастал меня за талию снова. — Я, твою мать, больше не шучу!

— _Я, твою мать, больше не шучу_! — передразнил меня Бен издевательски-тонким голоском. Продолжая ржать, он поволок меня к бассейну. — _Я прибью тебя нахрен_! Откуда у тебя такой грязный рот, Ним?

Он оказался чертовски сильным! Я цеплялась за его руки, пытаясь оторвать их от своей талии, но это нисколько не помогало… Толстая кожа, к тому же я не хотела его оцарапать… Ведь в конечном счете ему просто взбрело в голову кинуть меня в бассейн, а не швырнуть на землю и изнасиловать.

Развязка наступила быстро. Бен драматически размахнулся мною и разжал руки, позволив мне с визгом полететь задницей в ледяную воду.

На долю секунду меня охватил панический ужас. От хлорки резануло глаза, мне померещилось, что я тону. Стены смыкались. Я открыла рот, захлебываясь водой, и потянулась к поверхности. Стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Где-то рядом в воду прыгнул Бен. Но я не видела его. Я не увижу _его_ , если он явится убить меня.

Бен схватил меня за руку и приподнял.

Голова кружилась так, что я вцепилась в него, еле доставая носками до дна. А Бен хохотал. Его ручищи лежали на моей талии — он увлекал нас в глубокую воду, а мои дрожащие руки сжимали его тинейджерские плечи.

Опомнившись, я отпрянула, словно обжегшись о его кожу.

— Бен… — попыталась вдохнуть я. — Отпусти меня, ты, несносный…

— Ладно.

Он разжал руки, а я с захлебнувшимся вскриком погрузилась обратно в воду и уже сама ошеломленно впилась в его плечи, позволяя вытянуть меня к воздуху.

На этот раз ладони Бена скользнули ниже, устроившись на моих бедрах. Откровенно ухмыляясь, он наблюдал за моими попытками отдышаться. Я распласталась на его груди — твердой и до смешного широкой… С чем не поспоришь, он действительно вылитый полузащитник… Я обхватила его ногами, отрешенно понимая, что оказалась в опасной близи от его паха.

Я покосилась на забор, разделявший наши с Леей дворы. Она может запросто заглянуть сюда и увидеть, как я обжимаюсь в бассейне с ее сыном-тинейджером. Меня увезут прямиком в тюрьму. Прощай, полицейский жетон, прощай, жизнь, привет вам, десять лет общего режима.

Я сглотнула и уперлась в его грудь.

— Хватит, твоя мать устроит мне взбучку! Просто… отпусти!

— _Отпусти, Бен_! — Его пародия на мой голос вышла ужасной, и я начинала уставать от происходящего. Юнец плавал на глубине, и мы бултыхались в воде по губы. — Мамы нет в городе, Ним. Мы можем резвиться, как две рыбки, — фыркнул он, откашливаясь от воды. — Или мокрые кошки.

— Я плаваю прекрасно! Но я не могу это делать, когда меня берут и бросают сюда!

Темные глаза Бена блестели на солнце, черные волосы были прилизаны назад, как всегда при плавании. Он засмеялся под водой, пуская пузырьки.

— Вечером у меня клуб в школе, — сообщил он. — Эх, нет времени заниматься тем, чем мне хочется.

Бен убрал руку с моего бедра, но не успела я обрадоваться свободе, как он притиснул меня к стене бедрами, схватившись за бортик бассейна. Мурлыкая песенку под нос, словно в происходящем не было ничего такого, он сжал мой подбородок. Я только моргнула, из горла не успело вырваться ни писка — Бен поцеловал меня прямо в губы, и я подавилась вкусом хлорки и мяты.

От шока голова пошла кругом, мне удалось даже оттолкнуть его на краткий миг, на что Бен грубо приник ко мне обратно. Он целовал меня, просовывая язык мне в рот, как свойственно нетерпеливым подросткам, а я хлопала глазами, силясь его отодвинуть. Его глаза были закрыты, и пальцы на шее разжались, чтобы обхватить мою щеку. Стрекот цикад резал слух. Меня самозабвенно целовал тинейджер.

Я влепила ему пощечину со всей силы, насколько смогла размахнуться. Бен застонал, его вес перестал давить на меня, поэтому я ухватилась за шанс выкарабкаться из бассейна. Вытянув себя на бетон и исцарапав все колени, я рванула напрямик к дому. Еще никогда в жизни меня так не унижали!

В спину мне летел смех.

— Брось ты, Ним! — Вода заплескалась — он вылез вслед за мной. — Ну, брось, не убегай! Я же просто прикалываюсь!

На этот раз я не буду церемониться, покажу ему, что да как! Я распахнула стеклянную дверь, нарочито замешкалась, и, когда почувствовала за спиной чужое присутствие, резко развернулась, чтобы врезать кулаком ему в живот.

Бен засипел, сгибаясь пополам, и тяжело привалился к дверному косяку. На долю мгновения я вспомнила, что он просто ребенок, и поцеловал меня тоже, возможно, потому, что он просто тупой ребенок, но я не собиралась терпеть, как меня по-скотски зажимают в углу! Пусть думает, дурак, перед тем, как целовать взрослую женщину!

Я прищурилась и скрылась в доме, запирая за собой дверь. Я опустила жалюзи, задернула шторы и побежала наверх, к себе в ванную.

Меня накрыли отвращение и ужас, я отталкивала подспудный трепет чего-то запретного, риска, что нас застанут. Неряшливый, до небес самоуверенный, семнадцатилетний — и он захотел целоваться со мной. У всех на виду. У него были мягкие губы — влажные от воды, соленые от пота и очень-очень _мягкие_.

Кто-нибудь мог наблюдать за этим безумием на гребаных камерах.

Словно в непрекращающемся кошмаре, я слонялась по дому, мокрая до нитки, разворачивая все камеры, которые могла найти, чтобы они не поймали меня, истекающую слюнями на подростка. Я не успокоилась, пока не отыскала их все. Зазвонил телефон — меня вызывал Хан, — но я уже вернулась в ванную, чтобы переодеться в сухое.

Я свалю из этого дома. Я свалю — и буду пить, пить и _пить_.


	4. Chapter 4

Ладно-ладно. Я не имела права напиваться. Но меня слегка отпустило, когда я переместилась в бар, в окружение людей моего возраста, подальше от наглых нетерпеливых губ и капающей на пол воды из бассейна

Боже!.. Я — растлительница! Меня покажут в вечернем выпуске, и Хан убьет меня собственными руками.

Он перезвонил, очевидно, чтобы узнать причину, по которой я повернула все камеры и убежала из дома. Я ответила «Алло» ровным голосом, смея надеяться, что он позвонил не потому, что увидел, как я целуюсь взасос с его сыном.

— Разрази тебя гром, Ниима! — гаркнул он. — Какого хрена ты творишь?!

— Прости. Мне нужно выпить.

— Ну и какого хрена?! Мне пришлось срывать человека, чтобы он несся за тобой, и мы все уже подумали, что он… — Хан прервался, чтобы сдержать готовую вырваться у него гневную тираду. — Последним, кого я видел там, был Бен. Он выкинул какую-нибудь глупость?

— Нет… Нет. Я просто разнервничалась. Тяжело сидеть в этом проклятом доме сутками напролет.

Хан понимающе хмыкнул.

— Ладно. Выпей, что хотела, и шуруй домой, пока этот псих не разнюхал, где ты. И _не смейте_ повторять подобный финт, детектив.

В трубке раздались гудки.

Я убрала телефон и поднесла к губам виски. Бар был тесноват, кроме меня, здесь сидела еще парочка лузеров. Все было, как положено: одинокий детектив выпивал в одиночестве, бармен болтал с кем-то более интересным. Ничего, только пропущу бокальчик.

Я старалась _не думать_ о том, как сын моего начальника целовал меня в бассейне, но эта навязчивая мысль не желала убираться из моей головы и — единственная — упорно вертелась у меня на уме. Почему? Не знаю. Вероятно, все просто: он — глупый мальчишка-тинейджер, на которого мне и смотреть не положено.

Я оглядела темный бар, увидела нескольких мужчин средних лет — и никого, с кем, даже с натяжкой, хотелось бы переспать. Все равно это ничего не исправит. Я — растлительница. Можно только добавить это в список проблем перед предстоящим визитом к мозгоправу.

Вскоре у меня кончился виски. Я заказала еще и медленно смаковала пойло, чтобы растянуть его подольше. Если я тяпну лишнего, то буду навеселе, что в моем положении слишком рискованно. К тому же еще не вечер, чтобы предаваться пьянству.

— Трубочку, мадам?

Ко мне, протирая бокал, обращался бармен. Хм, выглядел он явно старше меня, но вполне симпатично, чего я не заметила сразу. Я помолчала и прошлась взглядом по его круглому, сужающемуся к подбородку лицу и черным вьющимся волосам. Задумчиво наклонила голову набок. М-м… По-своему он весьма горяч.

— Нет, — пожала плечами я. — Люблю потягивать.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся он, убирая бокал. — Что ж, проветриваетесь здесь, миссис?..

— Рей — и я мисс, мистер?..

— Дэмерон. По.

У нас завязался разговор. По служил в армии, не так давно, получив серьезное ранение, вернулся из Ирака и выкупил этот бар у старого друга семьи. После третьего бокала виски я поняла, что нахожу его еще привлекательнее, чем вначале, и, когда бар опустел, мы остались пить вдвоем. Пожалуй, это был первый вечер за целую вечность, когда я искренне хохотала.

— Ты шутишь!

— Если бы, — По скрипнул зубами, отодвинув рюмку текилы. Его темные глаза на миг остановились. — Выпрыгнуть из самолета и угодить в челюсти акуле… Во флоте о таком слыхом не слыхивали, и в итоге меня демобилизовали по медпоказаниям.

— Это какой-то _бред_ , — я сжала губы, силясь подавить смех. — Прости, но это правда звучит как бред.

— Ну да, рассказывай, — он выразительно закатил глаза, присоединяясь к моему веселью. У него был приятный смех и очаровательные ямочки на щеках. — Огромный зубастый ублюдок… Оттяпал мне ногу по колено, пока я добирался до берега. Чертов говнюк.

Мы продолжали смеяться, и каким-то чудом мне удалось не проговориться, что я детектив под прикрытием. Дала о себе знать моя слабость к темноволосым мужчинам с большими темными глазами, и в конце концов я оказалась по другую сторону барной стойки — распластавшись на ней.

У По нашлись презики, но он был так же пьян, как я, поэтому с ними получилось не сразу. Посмеявшись, мы перебрались на кресло в его кабинете. Я со всем рвением пыталась забыть о поцелуе с тинейджером, но непокорные мысли упрямо возвращались к мальчишке.

У него были мягкие губы. И смех…

— Черт возьми, Рей… Очешуеть.

Руки По были на мне, гладили мою спину. Вымотанная переживаниями, полусонная, я растеклась у него на груди. Но лучше себя чувствовать не стала.

По был приятным парнем. Внимательным, симпатичным. Раз шесть переспросил, уверена ли я, что хочу, — хотя два пьяных человека, оказавшись наедине, почти всегда заканчивают сексом. Я испытала оргазм, так что жаловаться было не на что.

Сглотнув, я откинулась назад, сидя у него на коленях. По довольно улыбнулся мне и поцеловал. Самое время смыться, пока ему не захотелось пообниматься и поболтать после секса.

— Спасибо, — я встала. И поморщилась: — Э-э… То есть, я хочу сказать, было хорошо.

Он выкинул презерватив, поднимаясь следом и застегивая джинсы. Я ни разу не трахалась с мужиком с протезом ноги, так что сегодняшний перепихон казался достойным войти в историю.

— Ага. — Его загорелые мускулы снова скрылись под рубашкой. По вздохнул. — Давненько я делал это в последний раз. С протезом не ахти, но по пьяни полегче.

— Я тоже. С работой завал.

— Вот как? Ты чем занимаешься?

Ох… Я не слишком убедительно рассказала байку, что я журналистка, и он предложил замолвить за меня словечко в местной газете. Я поправила одежду и, поблагодарив его, покинула кабинет. Приятно было расслабиться со зрелым мужчиной, но мысли мои по-прежнему занимал несносный юнец-сосед.

По проводил меня к выходу. Мы обменялись номерами телефонов: удобно иметь кого-то для короткой интрижки, особенно когда скучно — хоть вешайся.

Взявшись за дверную ручку, он нахмурился.

— Хм… Не заперто. Обычно я запираю дверь за последним посетителем… — И разразился смехом, тряся головой. — Неловко бы получилось, если бы кто-нибудь зашел и застукал нас!

Я улыбнулась, и мы вышли в теплую летнюю ночь. Глупости. Да, я слышала скрип, когда двигалась, исступленно оседлав По, но бар располагался в старом здании. А я, похоже, превращалась в параноика.

***

Новый знакомый оказался прилипчивым, чего я и боялась. Он отписался мне, как только я добралась до дома на машине, приставленной ко мне Ханом. Квартира По была неподалеку, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от бара, так что мне не стоило переживать, что он попадет в аварию.

Поднимаясь на крыльцо своего дома, я ответила По любезным «спасибо за классный вечер». Все камеры после моей сегодняшней истерики уже поправили и осмотрели, дабы убедиться, что они в рабочем состоянии. Итак, я вернулась туда, где должна находиться — запертая, как в ловушке, в беспробудной скуке, приправленной толикой ужаса.

Приняв быстрый душ, чтобы смыть позор после отчаянного перепихона с едва знакомым барменом, я поняла, как же мне хотелось в постель.

Хотелось — но моя одержимость этим делом была слишком сильна, чтобы я просто легла и закрыла глаза. Поэтому я села за ноутбук и некоторое время листала файлы в попытке снять излишнюю тревожность. Сложно признать это здоровой привычкой, но я чувствовала, что обязана проверить. Должна убедиться, не упустила ли чего.

Потом, под одеялом в постели, я засыпала, думая о фотографиях обезображенных тел. Может, серийный убийца — это По.

***

Утром меня ждало новое сообщение от вчерашнего кавалера. Со стоном добравшись до ванной, я почистила зубы и помедлила еще немного, прежде чем написать ответное сдержанное «доброе утро». По был неплох. Должно быть, после увольнения чувствовал себя одиноко, отшить его казалось грубостью. В определенном смысле я исполнила свой гражданский долг.

Он уже начал вываливать свои планы на ужин, когда в дверь позвонили. Я замерла с расческой в руке, потому что точно знала, кто ко мне пришел. И от этого знания екнуло сердце.

Взволнованная, я умылась и перед выходом решила надеть лифчик под пижаму. Ничего привлекательного, Рей, не смей показывать соски! Тинейджеры их вечно высматривают! Готовы мастурбировать на любое непотребство!

Сделав глубокий вдох, я открыла дверь.

Передо мной стоял Бен, в синей рубашке и шортах. Руки он засунул в карманы, и на долю секунды мне показалось, улыбка скрывает его стиснутые челюсти.

— Поздно легла? — поинтересовался он вместо приветствия.

— Тебе что-то нужно?

Юнец вздохнул и размял шею.

— Ну, в общем… Прости за вчерашнее. Я больше не буду — и ты должна мне деньги.

— Серьезно? — нахмурилась я, склонив голову набок. — Я полагала, это станет бесплатной компенсацией за причиненные неудобства.

— Ха-ха. Очень смешно, Ним.

— Я знаю, со мной всегда весело. Жди здесь.

Захлопнув дверь — и заперев на замок на всякий случай, — я отправилась на поиски сумочки. Всего сорок баксов — и, мать вашу, я обнаружила, что мой кошелек совершенно пуст. Дерьмо! Прошлой ночью я действительно позволила себе лишнего, когда пила с По…

Бен этого мне не простит. Я в дерьме.

Когда я вернулась, он все так же торчал на крыльце, спиной ко мне, и глазел на улицу. Он обернулся с улыбкой и выжидательно поднял брови.

— Мне надо сгонять в банк, — не стала юлить я, старательно не высовываясь из-за двери.

— Ну блин, — Бен покачал головой и наклонился ко мне, уперев руки по обе стороны дверной рамы. И добавил, понизив голос: — Я требую немедленной оплаты, мисс Ниима. Впрочем, вместо нее… — темные глаза красноречиво прошлись по клочку пижамы, выглядывающему из-за двери, — мы можем что-нибудь сообразить.

Я захлопнула дверь у него перед носом.

Наверху я по-быстрому переоделась в джинсы и блузку — подходяще, чтобы сгонять к банкомату. Я занервничала из-за его намека на секс в качестве оплаты за подстриженную лужайку, но, как всегда, заставила себя его проигнорировать. Пшикнув на себя напоследок дезодорантом, я поспешила на выход.

Бен восседал в кресле на веранде и резко поднялся на ноги, когда я выскочила наружу и проворно заперла дверь.

— Я поеду с тобой, — заявил он. — Вчера в клубе играли в «Болл Пит», девчачья команда победила. Ненавижу детей.

— И я.

— Да, в тебе не чувствуется этих материнских флюидов. Без обид.

— Без обид, но я фригидная сука?

Он заморгал и увязался за мной к машине. Я кинула на него умоляющий взгляд поверх капота, отпирая дверь так, чтобы он не смог проскользнуть внутрь.

— Не я это сказал, — Бен отжал ручку дверцы и оказался в машине, прежде чем я успела ему помешать. — Какая-то ты сегодня напряженная, Ним. Я же уже сказал, что сожалею о вчерашнем.

— Не… Не напоминай мне об этом! — воскликнула я, захлопывая водительскую дверь. Бросив ключи в держатель, я запустила двигатель. — Никогда, понятно?!

— Спокойнее. Хорошо.

В молчании я выехала с подъездной дорожки. Раскатывать по округе с тинейджером, который целовал меня, казалось э-э… мягко говоря, неудачной идеей. У Хана возникнут вопросы — как у любого отца на его месте, и это правильно.

Бен зевнул, потянулся и лениво принялся укладывать непослушную прядь, глядя на светофор.

— Так с кем ты трахалась прошлой ночью?

Я ударила по тормозам так, что нам обоим впились в грудь ремни безопасности. Бен, чертыхнувшись, успел упереться в приборную доску, а я повернулась и ухватила его за рубашку обеими руками. Притянув его к себе через подлокотник, я поймала на его лице довольную ухмылку.

— Ты!.. — прошипела я. — Перестань! Просто оставь меня в покое!

— Пытливые умы желают знать, Ним, — Бен опустил взгляд на мои губы. — У тебя засос на полгорла. Не самое сложное уравнение.

Мои щеки пылали. Я спихнула Бена обратно на сиденье и опустила зеркальце, чтобы взглянуть. Разумеется, По переборщил с пылом, и на моей шее красовался огромный засос. _Сукин сын_.

Я со стоном закрыла лицо руками. Телефон завибрировал — пришло еще одно сообщение от По, и я осознала, что окончательно сорвусь с катушек, если он не сбавит обороты.

Бен взял мой телефон.

— Хах, По Дэмерон? Мужик, который владеет тем городским баром? — Надув губы, он кивнул. — Могло быть и хуже, Ним. Я хочу сказать, не хуже, чем здоровенный засос на твоей шее, это довольно сложно.

— Боже… Просто… ты не мог бы мучить кого-нибудь другого? Оставь меня в покое, Бен.

— Не могу. Сначала отдай мои деньги.

Я выхватила у него свой телефон и написала По про засос. Бен с комфортом устроился в кресле.

— Он хорош? — полюбопытствовал паренек. — Похоже, у него большой член?

По принялся раскаиваться, и я, закатив глаза, спрятала телефон в карман, чтобы он не попал к Бену. Нужно ехать дальше. Банкомат совсем рядом, так что я отдам этому засранцу деньги и замуруюсь в своей комнате.

Меня попросту провоцируют. Если я продолжу поддаваться на провокации, он поймет, что это работает.

Наконец мы добрались до банкомата, и я сняла достаточную сумму — шестьдесят баксов, которые и сунула Бену в руку. В ответ он саркастически ахнул.

— Ну, ты не должна платить мне столько _просто так_ , — прищурился он. — Я сделаю для тебя особый тариф. Разобьем этих малюток по частям.

— Как ты меня бесишь…

Он хохотнул, пряча деньги в бумажник.

— Серьезно, ты не должна мне столько. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я больше не приходил.

Мне не следовало хотеть этого, нет. Но я хотела.

Я пожала плечами, разворачивая машину.

— Все в порядке. Но если ты еще хоть раз полезешь ко мне, я надеру тебе задницу. — Я глянула на него — на его физиономии была неизменная улыбочка. — Я не шучу, я могу надрать тебе задницу.

— Да ладно? По твоим восьмидесяти фунтам и не скажешь.

— Неважно. Для победы требуется не только грубая сила, малыш.

Бен попросил меня рассказать больше, и я согласилась. Боевые искусства и самооборона входили в число моих увлечений, поэтому я притормозила, добавляя еще подробностей, а Бен сидел, внимательно меня слушая. Он кивал, внимая рассказу, и время от времени смеялся. У него был располагающий смех.

Поговорить с кем-то по душам после нескольких недель заточения в четырех стенах было приятно. Даже треп с По согревал душу, а у Бена оказался настоящий талант слушателя — он никогда не перебивал собеседника, только иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы. Обычно мальчишкам-тинейджерам это не свойственно.

— Ну ладно, — Бен откинулся в кресле. — Теперь продемонстрируй.

— О-о, нет, ни за что. Ты оконфузишь нас обоих.

Бен фыркнул, покачав головой. Последняя двадцатка осталась лежать на приборной доске.

— Нет. Я не буду этого делать, — он улыбнулся мне и щелкнул жвачкой. — Но если вдруг сделаю, ты же запросто надерешь мне задницу. Разве нет?

— …По рукам, но мы будем заниматься этим на улице. И обязательно спросим разрешения у твоей мамы.

— Ее вечно нет дома. Ей насрать. У папы тренажерка в подвале, приходи в пятницу вечером, — Бен нахмурился и разблокировал свой телефон, — или в четверг. В пятницу у меня волонтерство в столовой для бездомных, а в субботу — в приюте для животных.

Это очень — _очень_ — плохая идея. Хан непременно заинтересуется. Я отъехала от тротуара, кусая губы, под участившийся стук сердца.

Но мне всегда нравилось ввязываться в рискованные затеи.

— Отлично. Не забудь надеть _ракушку_.


	5. Chapter 5

Среди всех затей, в которые я ввязывалась, согласие заняться борьбой с подростком у него дома, в отсутствие его матери, выглядело самым опрометчивым. Более опрометчивым, чем выслеживать серийных убийц.

Хан ничего не сказал — я приврала, что Лея попросила присмотреть за сыном. Вот только сыну было семнадцать, сложением он не уступал добротному полузащитнику, и нянька ему откровенно не требовалась, но это укладывалось в «вахтовые» методы воспитания его матери, поэтому меня не потащили на допрос, когда я явилась к ним на крыльцо в четверг после полудня.

Бен открыл дверь, он был в баскетбольных шортах и майке.

— Засос смотрится лучше, Ним, — прищелкнул он жвачкой.

— Заткнись.

Ухмыльнувшись, юнец посторонился, впуская меня, одетую сегодня в леггинсы и широкий длинный свитер, прикрывавший задницу. Дом Леи, встретивший меня знакомой роскошью и прохладой кондиционера, почему-то напомнил большую сводчатую пещеру.

— Зал в подвале, — пояснил Бен, ведя меня вниз. — У мамы сейчас там свален всякий хлам для йоги, но я развернул какой-то мат. — Он открыл передо мной дверь, лопнул пузырь из жвачки и улыбнулся: — Только ракушку не нашел, так что целься выше.

Я закатила глаза:

— Даже не думай выкинуть какое-нибудь непотребство.

— И в мыслях _никогда_ не было.

Он щелкнул выключателем на стене и закрыл дверь. Раз я сюда пришла, то, вероятно, понимала, зачем это делаю.

Внизу располагался просторный отремонтированный подвал с мягким уголком — импровизированной гостиной с ковром, зеленым диваном и парой кресел-мешков перед широкоэкранным телевизором, а также еще одной дверью, ведущей в соседнее помещение.

За ней оказался упомянутый зал со старыми пыльными тренажерами — ими явно никто давно не пользовался. В воздухе висел затхлый запашок плесени, чем-то напоминавший подпортившийся одеколон Хана. Должно быть, хозяева бежали от этой комнаты, как от чумы. Хан любил говорить, что Бен хороший парень, но у меня возникли сомнения, что Бен испытывал к отцу столь же теплые чувства.

— Окей, ну так… — он скрутил свои черные лохмы в пучок. — Покажи мне Брюса Ли, Ним.

Я вскинула бровь и опустила сумку на пол.

— Я не Брюс Ли, но я с удовольствием надеру тебе задницу. Подойди ко мне, когда будешь готов, чемпион.

Бен все не решался — топтался по другую сторону синего мата, такой нескладный мальчишка-переросток. Но мне доводилось сбивать с ног мужчин куда крупнее. Я кивнула и ободряющим жестом пригласила его начинать.

И тут, как назло, зазвонил мой телефон.

— Черт… — пробормотала я и, махнув Бену, повернулась, чтобы ответить. — Погоди, похоже, это По.

Бен налетел на меня и схватил за талию прежде, чем я успела дотянуться до сумки. Юнец оказался чертовски тяжелым, он с завидным упорством пытался оторвать меня от пола, поэтому я саданула ему по ноге и засадила локтем по ребрам.

Он устоял. Случается и такое.

Я не собиралась бить затылком и ломать ему нос — это была не настоящая драка, — так что, зацепив лодыжкой его икру, я дернула, чтобы он потерял равновесие, а когда ему пришлось споткнуться и расставить ноги, в дело вступила чистая физика.

Я присела и перекинула его через плечо. Бен грохнулся на мат, а по моей руке прошла болезненная волна, мрачное напоминание, что моя гибкость уже не та, что раньше. Я с шипением отступила от поверженного мальчишки.

Шмякнувшись на пол, Бен разразился хохотом, постанывая между смешками. Морщась, он перекатился на бок, пока я улучила момент проверить телефон. Вот мелкий засранец! В честном бою жульничать не положено.

— Офигеть! — засмеялся он. — Где ты этому научилась?

— В Акаде… На академических курсах самообороны, — я поправила себя, пролистав входящие, и пожелала По доброго утра. — Ты их не знаешь.

Закончив с мессенджером, я бросила телефон обратно в сумку, и Бен накинулся на меня снова. С тем же результатом: обезвредив его ударом в живот, я швырнула его на пол, как тряпичную куклу. Мальчишка воплощал собой грубую силу без всякой хитрости, но в схватках обычно побеждает последняя.

Однако он был твердо намерен прижать меня к мату и, кажется, совершенно не злился, когда я раз за разом вытирала им пол. Бен только смеялся и ерошил растрепавшиеся лохмы, его кадык азартно подскакивал, темные глаза возбужденно блестели. Не то чтобы я заостряла на этом внимание, но он все-таки надел ракушку. Любой нормальный подросток бы…

Тьфу! Меня передернуло, и я присела на край мата, чтобы выпить воды, а Бен пристроился рядом со мной. Потный и запыхавшийся, он одним махом выдул полбутылки.

— Окей!.. — выдохнул он. — Окей. Ты способна надрать мне задницу.

— Спасибо, — я закрутила колпачок и вытянула ноги. — Приятно потренироваться. Я так долго сидела взаперти… Мне стоило размяться.

— Ну, с тем барменом ты неплохо разминалась, верно?

Я глянула на Бена — нервно, услышав упрек в его голосе, — но он смотрел не на меня. Юноша изучал пустую бутылку в руках, наблюдая за каплями, стекавшими по внутренней стенке пластика, так, как будто это картина Поллока, которую он старался разгадать.

Я хлопнула ладонями по коленям и со вздохом попыталась напустить на себя легкомысленный вид.

— Мне надо домой, принять душ, и хорошо бы немного вздремнуть. Старость, знаешь ли, не радость.

— Еще разок, — попросил Бен, игриво подтолкнув меня локтем, и улыбнулся. — Тогда я тебя отпущу.

— Сам напросился.

Он с довольным смехом повел плечами. Мы встали. Я сделала растяжку на скорую руку и махнула ему, приглашая нападать.

И он сделал это — я моргнуть не успела. Из-за усталости я слишком поздно осознала, что первые удары служили для отвода глаз, — он заставил меня сделать ложный шаг и подставил мне подножку, тут же со змеиной ловкостью очутившись за моей спиной. Одной рукой он обхватил мое горло — сжал слегка, но достаточно ощутимо, — а другой контролировал мой корпус.

Было трудно что-то сообразить в таком положении. Я стиснула зубы и решила воспользоваться прежним приемом, но Бен уперся локтем, пресекая любые мои действия. Мышцы его руки предупреждающе затвердели, я закашлялась и, в попытке стряхнуть его с меня, толкнулась задницей ему в пах. Он взял меня в захват! В удушающий захват!

Вырваться не получилось. Бен держал стойку так, словно делал это сотню раз, и на каждую мою попытку сопротивления отвечал, чуть-чуть усиливая хватку. Я оказалась взаперти, будто угодила в китайскую ловушку для пальцев, или в зыбучий песок, чем сильнее борешься, тем больше застреваешь…

Я выдохнула сквозь зубы, краснея, потому что поняла, что именно упиралось мне в задницу. Приподнявшись на носки, я попробовала резко податься к его локтю у моей щеки, заставить его выйти из стойки, но он не двинулся с места. Бен встречал каждый мой выпад с равной силой, пока я не осознала, что безоговорочно загнана в капкан.

Его рука задела выпирающую бедренную косточку, а над ухом раздался тихий вздох — казалось, Бен совсем не запыхался, удерживая меня… Вдруг я с содроганием поняла, что он бормочет… _«Тише. Тише»_. Сердце бешено заколотилось, в ушах зазвенело.

 _«Тише»_.

— Что скажешь, Рей? — прошептал он мне в волосы. Его пальцы пробрались под пояс леггинсов, голос стал глубже: — Разминаться со мной лучше, чем с По Дэмероном?

И он отпустил меня.

Пошатнувшись, я шагнула вперед, ловя ртом воздух, которого внезапно стало не хватать, и оперлась на холодную стену подвала. Слыша биение собственного пульса, я уставилась в пол, ошеломленная и немного испуганная. Боже праведный… Какого хрена?

Бен поднял мою сумку, а заодно шлепнул меня по заднице.

— Говорил тебе, что отпущу, не так ли? Теперь пошли, я жутко есть хочу.

Господи… Я обернулась — он улыбался мне, прислонившись к двери и пощелкивая новой жвачкой во рту. Потом открыл дверь и просто встал рядом, будто не замечая моего шокированного взгляда. Что это было?..

Его темные глаза не отрывались от меня, и мне непросто далось посмотреть в них. Проскользнув мимо Бена в маленькую гостиную, я кинулась наверх.

Все тинейджеры глупые, не умеют вовремя остановиться. Не похоже, что Бен действительно мог… или хотел… причинить мне боль по-настоящему. Следовало обратить это в полезный опыт, важно внушить ему: нельзя брать женщин удушающим приемом, когда идешь с ними в спарринг. Вообще никого нельзя. Никогда.

Дверь подвала закрылась за мной. Я сглотнула, потерла горло и покачала головой.

— Бен… — прохрипела я. — Ты не должен поступать так с людьми. Ты можешь причинить кому-нибудь боль.

— Чего?.. Это обычный прием, Ним.

— Ну, дело в том, что это может закончиться очень печально, ты же не желаешь нечаянно… навредить кому-нибудь. Ты не знаешь, как применять подобные приемы правильно.

Он прыснул. Моя сумка упала на пол.

— А ты неплохо отделала мои яйца. Теперь все наши дети будут с тремя головами. — Бен невозмутимо прошествовал мимо меня к холодильнику, на ходу стягивая майку через голову. — Просто тебя бесит, что я победил.

— Ты _не_ победил! — рявкнула я, задетая в своем соревновательном инстинкте.

Он бросил майку на пол и скептически глянул на меня через поблескивающее от пота плечо. Победил? Ни в чем он не победил! Я завалила его без всяких нечестных захватов!

— Ну, окей, — кивнул он, морщась, и вытащил из морозилки две коробки пицца-роллов. — Все равно ты знаешь, что совершенно точно выиграл я.

Боже, ну каков засранец…

Я покачала головой.

— Плевать. Я иду домой, мне нужно в душ, смыть с себя запах вспотевшего _мальчишки_.

— Воспользуйся душем в моей комнате. — Бен кивнул на две коробки пицца-роллов. За его спиной закрылась дверца морозилки. — Я приготовлю тебе превосходный ужин, Ним.

— Превосходный?

— Тебе уже нравится? Так пишут в моей зачетке. Теперь давай покажу тебе, где ты можешь принять _превосходный_ душ и смыть с себя…

— Отвратительно.

— _Восхитительный_ запах мальчишки, который смог пришпилить тебя к полу.

За тычками я почти забыла о страхе, все сильнее раздражаясь: до чего самоуверенный нахал! Со своей беспечностью он обязательно кому-нибудь что-нибудь сломает! И я выложила ему это, пока он провожал меня наверх, перекинув мою сумку через плечо. Он тупо ржал, упираясь, как баран, потому что свято верил, что выиграл поединок.

Мы подошли к комнате в конце коридора, и я все еще ворчала.

— Это не значит пришпилить, если я не лежала на лопатках!

— Ну-у… Как бы оно и есть.

В его берлоге царил присущий подросткам бедлам: все вокруг в постерах, зеленое одеяло на кровати и какие-то скомканные бумажки на столе. Жуткий неряха. Разумеется.

Я перешагнула через джинсы на полу.

— Тогда посмотри определение в словаре! — Я буравила взглядом его широкую спину, когда он направился к ванной. — У вас, продвинутых детишек, всегда при себе гребаные эпплы, так что не ленись и желательно зачитай вслух!

Едва я переступила порог, как Бен молниеносно захлопнул за мной дверь. Я вытаращила глаза — в следующий миг он прильнул ко мне огромным жарким телом, подперев ладонью дверь, чтобы не позволить мне выйти. На его губах снова расцвела та мерзкая ухмылочка.

— А По Дэмерону ты давала себя пришпиливать? — поинтересовался он.

— Я… Это… — Я вспыхнула, дышать стало трудно. — _Ты_! Ну и наглость! Как ты _смеешь_!..

— Всего лишь вопрос. Похоже, тебе нравится быть сверху.

Я влепила ему пощечину.

С моих губ сорвался испуганный вскрик еще до того, как я отвела руку. Господи Иисусе!.. Осадить глупого тинейджера оплеухой за то, что поцеловал меня, это одно, но… О, боже мой!..

Бен провел языком по внутренней стороне той щеки, по которой получил удар, и улыбнулся — по его телу пробежал трепет. Он пожевал нижнюю губу и прошелся по мне изучающим взглядом, будто размышляя, стоит ли ему ответить ударом на удар.

— Ну да, — вдруг произнес он. — Как я и думал.

Я замотала головой, но Бен все равно впился в мои губы поцелуем, грубо и жестко, царапая зубами. Он толкнул меня к двери и гортанно застонал так, что я прочувствовала этот стон всем телом и почти мгновенно вцепилась в него, запустив пальцы в густые черные волосы.

У его губ был вкус мятной жвачки, а язык казался толстым и большим, что внезапно навело меня на мысль о том, насколько большим может быть его член. Впрочем, гадать не требовалось — этот стояк ощутимо терся о мой живот, сквозь его тонкие шорты и мой мешковатый свитер… Дрянной старый свитер, который _должен был_ удержать мальчишку на расстоянии. Это безрассудство… Полное безрассудство!..

Отшатнувшись, я затрясла головой.

— Все. Все, мне пора.

Бен без слов перешел к моей шее. Он покусывал кожу, впечатав меня в дверь, и огромными руками неуклюже пытался приподнять меня, усадить к себе на бедра.

Боже… Я затрепыхалась, когда ему удалось приподнять мое колено, и его твердокаменный, более чем реальный член уперся в меня, и я нутром поняла, что он просто _огромный_. Бен прерывисто вздохнул, вдавливая меня в дверь. Черт, какой же он сильный… Что за хрень?

Мне следует быть взрослой, притормозить, пока не поздно! Я должна остановиться, прежде чем мы пройдем точку невозврата. Или до того, как это сделаю я.

— Стой… _стой_ , — я трясущимися руками уперлась ему в плечи. — Бен, ты должен остановиться.

Он заворчал, но, когда я дернула бедрами, недвусмысленно пытаясь вырваться, он разжал руки и позволил мне освободиться.

Я избегала его взгляда. У меня кружилась голова — я знала, что возбуждена, что Бен — самое простое и заманчивое решение этой проблемы. Он провел рукой по волосам и положил руку на дверную ручку, дыша так же судорожно, как я.

— Шампунь и все, что надо, в душе. О, погоди…

Он потянулся куда-то мне за спину и вытащил… фонарик?.. Открутив крышку, показал мне содержимое, и я ошеломленно сообразила, что это штука для мастурбации.

— Срань господня, Бен! — зашипела я, закрывая глаза.

— Что? Хочешь потрогать? — Юнец пихнул эту дрянь мне, а я шарахнулась, как от проказы. — Засунь туда пальцы. Прям как настоящая вагина! Наука!

— О, помилуйте меня… Забери это гребаное чудовище, пока я совсем не слетела с катушек!

— Да ладно тебе. Потрогай — я зову ее Роксанн! — Бен заглянул в душ, когда я, вскрикнув, заскочила туда. — _Рокса-а-анн_! _Еще рано включать красный свет_! Ну же, Ним, разве тебе не нравятся «Police»?

Я врезалась в стену — на пол с грохотом полетели флаконы шампуня, геля, крема для бритья, но мне удалось выбить _это_ из его руки. Бен загоготал и задернул занавеску, оставив меня наконец в покое, пусть даже с этой мерзкой штуковиной.

Мне давно пора уходить отсюда. Я встала под холодные брызги, стремительно трезвея. Я должна уйти.

Но я не ушла. После душа, смыв с себя пот и тщательно ополоснув волосы, я сложила грязное полотенце, собираясь постирать его дома. Не оставлять же это на Бена. Мы вместе не спали, и не ему разбираться… с последствиями.

Невнятно ругая себя под нос, я спрятала полотенце в сумку и переоделась в свежие леггинсы и свободную футболку, предусмотрительно прихваченные с собой. Я подавила в себе желание заглянуть в шкафчики и ящики и поспешила вниз, полная решимости _бежать_.

— Куда торопишься?

Я развернулась и столкнулась с голой грудью Бена. Он был мокрый, от его отброшенных назад черных волос пахло фруктовым шампунем. Похоже, тоже успел помыться.

В его руках призывно покачивался глубокий поднос с пицца-роллами — Бен словно баюкал миску, но я отмахнулась, покачав головой. Ни в коем случае. Меня будет тошнить всю ночь, если я съем хоть один.

Бен повел бровями в сторону гостиной.

— Я включил шоу «Братья-Призраки». Забавная ебанина, но мы можем посмотреть все, что захочешь.

— Я иду домой. Это был сложный день.

— Ну и что? — фыркнул он. — Скажи это моим…

— Твоим яйцам, я помню. Я помню, что твои яички страдают.

— Страдали, — ухмыльнулся Бен и прищурился. Я покраснела. — Я скоро полностью вернусь в изначальную форму, если твои соски будут и дальше оттопыривать футболку.

Сукин сын! Я посмотрела вниз, но не увидела ничего предосудительного, а через секунду Бен заржал, довольный, что развел меня. И разумно отскочил, когда я шлепнула его по бицепсу.

— Значит, хочешь что-нибудь другое? — крикнул он, ретировавшись на кухню. — Из замороженных продуктов, если можно! Я ленив и готовлю только для девочек, которые дают.

— Я в порядке, достаточно принести воды.

В гостиной мерцал телевизор. Было неестественно тихо и спокойно, даже для дома в пригороде, и уютно, как в катакомбах. Я плюхнулась на диван и уставилась на экран, где компания молодых людей носилась в потемках, как в типичном шоу об охоте на призраков. Меня слегка зазнобило, и я натянула плед до подбородка.

Вскоре Бен запрыгнул ко мне из-за спинки дивана, спружинившего под его весом, и едва не опрокинул миску с пицца-роллами. Он протянул мне бутылку с водой.

— Извольте отведать, миледи.

Я поежилась, но с удовольствием отпила.

— Фу. Перестань.

Он засмеялся и, пожав плечами, взялся за свой край пледа, чтобы прикрыть колени. Солнце уже садилось, и темнота опускалась на наш сонный пригород.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Бен принялся за старое. Его рука проползла под пледом к моему бедру, и я, шикнув, стукнула по ней. Его мизинец полез дальше, а затем он перебрался всеми пальцами к нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Классные леггинсы, Ним, — сказал он, слегка потянув мою ногу.

— Боже, ты неисправим, — я потерла глаза и шлепнула его по руке еще раз, — _Бен_.

Он наклонил голову и приник губами к моей шее, наваливаясь на меня и дергая за ногу, пока я не повернулась к нему. Все происходило слишком быстро, я чувствовала себя какой-то заторможенной. После тренировки меня клонило в сон.

Мы повалились на диван, наши руки и ноги то сплетались, то расплетались, пока Бен не очутился позади меня — и обхватил меня за талию, пристраивая мою задницу к своему паху.

Я вздохнула, чувствуя, как горят щеки. У него опять был стояк. Ну конечно же был, и он упирался мне в ягодицы, будто ожидая приглашения.

Мои волосы заглушили тихий стон Бена, когда я заерзала в его руках. Это же просто смешно… Такой теплый, непомерно сильный для семнадцатилетнего парнишки, — и его пальцы намекающе водили по поясу моих леггинсов. Это _смешно_.

— Бен, — я проглотила ком в горле, — _Бен_.

Он просунул средний палец под ткань, проводя по моей бедренной косточке, и затем накрыл ее своей огромной ладонью. Мое тело охватила дрожь, жар непрошеным гостем поднимался вверх по спине. Тепло… От него пахло жвачкой. Шампунем.

Бен привалился ко мне сзади, прижался губами к уху, будто кто-то мог нас услышать. Притиснув меня к своей груди, он зашептал глубоким голосом, дрожащим от необходимости сдерживаться:

— Я хочу быть внутри тебя.

У меня душа ушла в пятки: он пробормотал это снова, и мне показалось, что он тянется к моим внутренностям, проворачивает их в кулаке. «Я хочу быть внутри тебя». Так просто. По-человечески доверительная просьба — под наслоениями чего-то гораздо более темного.

 _«Я хочу увидеть тебя изнутри»_.

Содрогнувшись, я столкнула его руку со своего бедра.

— Мне нужно идти.

Мне действительно было _пора_.

— Вот как? Так уж нужно?

Тошнота подбиралась к горлу. Я ответила кивком и, должно быть, рванулась на волю особенно активно, потому что он четко осознал, что я не играю в недотрогу. Бен отпустил меня и сел, наблюдая, как я, запнувшись об угол дивана, хватаюсь за голову, — потому что на внутренней стороне моих век заплясали картины крови и смерти.

Какое же я беспросветное говно — рассиживаюсь на программе защиты свидетелей за счет честных налогоплательщиков и дурачусь с сыном-подростком моего начальника, как в отпуске… Я заслужила, чтобы мне выпустили кишки. Что, черт возьми, со мной не так?! Неужто я всегда была таким ничтожеством?

Бен, взволнованный, поспешил за мной.

— Прости, Рей! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Можешь полежать в гостевой комнате, если…

— Хорошо, — солгала я, прервав его. — Мне надо домой.

Комната завертелась перед глазами, сбив мой и без того ослабевший контроль над окружающей реальностью и тинейджером, пытающимся помочь. Он поддержал меня, когда я споткнулась, — я снова пробормотала, что мне надо домой, но вцепилась в него, испугавшись, что меня вырвет, что меня унесет, если я… отпущу.

Я в сотый раз прокрутила то письмо в голове: _«Я тебя вижу. Я тебя вижу. Я тебя вижу. Я хочу увидеть тебя изнутри»_. Я сейчас упаду в обморок. Я упаду в обморок, и это никакие не шутки.

Я вздрогнула и произнесла заплетающимся языком:

— Я сейчас упаду в обморок.

Ответа Бена я не разобрала. Глаза мои закатились, его голос что-то пророкотал.

Он подхватит меня… надеюсь.


	6. Chapter 6

Вибрация мобильника, лежавшего на чем-то твердом, заставила меня проснуться. По затянувшемуся, настырному вызову я поняла, что это _снова_ Дэмерон, и со стоном пришла в себя, проведя ладонью по лицу и повернувшись в незнакомой постели… Что за хрень?!

На секунду я заволновалась, что отключилась в квартире По, но замешательство быстро прошло — и переросло в чистейший ужас. Я валялась _в постели Бена_!

— ТВОЮ МАТЬ!.. — прошипела я. Отбросив одеяло в старом пододеяльнике, я села так резко, что у меня закружилась голова. — Дерьмо! Дерьмо!..

Нет, это хуже — это полная жопа! Несмотря на прилипчивость, По хотя бы числился в моей возрастной категории! Я с уверенностью могла вспомнить только, как сидела в гостиной, и посмела потешить себя надеждой, что не оказалась настолько пустоголовой, чтобы…

Со стоном нащупав сотовый, не глядя, я ответила на вызов.

— Ниима? Ты как? В порядке?

О боже мой… Мои глаза распахнулись при звуке голоса Хана, и я паническим взглядом окинула спальню Бена. Похоже, я все-таки его не трахнула. Одежда была на мне, и ощущения вроде бы в норме… Все окей. Я попросту заснула.

— А… Алло? — прохрипела я.

— Вчера ты не вернулась домой. Как Бен?

Как по сигналу, дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату просунулась черноволосая тинейджерская голова. Бен улыбнулся мне, сегодня на нем была растянутая майка-джерси. Я посмотрела, как он скользнул в комнату, и поняла, что надо _срочно_ заканчивать разговор.

— Он в порядке, — вырвалось у меня. — Я тебе перезвоню, окей?

Хан не должен узнать, что я нахожусь в спальне его сына, а Бен не должен знать, что я общаюсь по телефону с его отцом. Я затрясла головой, когда он подошел, характерным движением крутя возле уха, жестом спрашивая: с кем ты говоришь?

— Не хочу показаться навязчивым, — фыркнул Хан. — Но у нас проблема: еще одно тело, и его нашли не так уж далеко от тебя.

Дерьмо. Я угрожающе потрясла рукой, пытаясь удержать Бена на расстоянии, но наглец только передразнил меня. Еще одно убийство — об этом нужно поговорить, но чувство тошноты от резкого подъема и несносный Бен не собирались отступать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я изучила все на месте? — спросила я. Внутренности неприятно сжались, но я выбралась из кровати, увернувшись от длинных ручищ Бена.

— Отставить, это небезопасно, раз Потрошитель так близко. Не высовывайся, я пришлю всю информацию сегодня попозже, — с этими словами Хан наконец-то отключился.

Я резко развернулась и ткнула Бену в грудь средним пальцем — юнец ухмыльнулся, с полнейшей невозмутимостью щелкая жвачкой.

— _Ты_! — воскликнула я.

— _Я_ , — он перехватил мое запястье и потянул меня к себе, наклоняясь вперед. — Кто это был?

— Мой начальник. Дома меня ждет работа, так что, если позволишь…

Надув губы, Бен толкнул меня к стене. У меня вспыхнули щеки, и я, бормоча невнятные протесты, попыталась увернуться от губ, прильнувших к моей шее. Боже. Что-то греховное, проснувшееся внутри, мучительно желало, чтобы он повторил то, что сделал вчера…

— Но я же приготовил завтрак, — обиделся Бен. Щетина царапнула мою кожу, вызвав невольную дрожь. — И уступил тебе вчера свою кровать, — он прижался ко мне сильнее, явно намереваясь дать знать о своем стояке, упиравшемся мне в живот. Его трудно было не заметить. — Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить с того места, где мы остановились?

Нет, у этого парня не было тормозов. Меня еще колбасило от того, что я отключилась в чужом доме накануне вечером, а сейчас сердце трепетно колотилось — он действительно хотел _меня_ , не знаю, по какой причине. Казалось таким странным, таким ошеломляющим — быть желанной кому-то настолько откровенным, физическим образом.

По был одиноким парнем, но он явно не собирался рвать меня на куски. В Бене же чувствовался этот голод, и это сносило мне крышу — знать, что он обратил свое вожделение на меня, пытаясь стянуть с меня одежду со звериной одержимостью. Он _хотел_ меня.

— Пусти… — я оттолкнул его. — Пусти меня почистить зубы.

Я сделаю это. Я почищу зубы, возьму себя в руки и уйду. Запишусь к врачу по поводу обморока и займусь документами, которые обещал прислать Хан. Погибла еще одна девушка. Я должна заняться своей работой.

Бен помедлил, не сразу выпустив меня. Он взъерошил волосы и, конечно, хлопнул меня по заднице.

Когда за мной закрылась дверь ванной, мысли немного успокоились, но я не могла прийти в себя до конца, старательно зачесывая назад волосы и чистя зубы, согласно намеченному плану. Я пристально уставилась на свое отражение. Ну же, Рей. Ему семнадцать. Он — сын твоего начальника. Вернись, поставь его на место и, бога ради, отправляйся домой.

Я сделала глубокий вдох. Я справлюсь. С божьей помощью. В моей жизни случалось кое-что похуже, чем озабоченный мальчишка-тинейджер, мечтающий впихнуть в меня член.

Я открыла дверь — Бен стоял у кровати, держа руки в карманах баскетбольных шорт. Он поднял голову и наградил меня кривоватой улыбкой, полной чрезмерной для старшеклассника самоуверенности. Выглядел он, как всегда, хорошо: мощные руки — прямо напоказ, благодаря старенькой майке, — и привычные черные космы.

Мы смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине. Все, что мне надо сделать, так это пройти мимо него.

— Завтрак? — спросил он.

Бледный солнечный свет падал на холодный паркет, мои босые ноги отбросили тени, когда я ринулась к нему. Я налетела на Бена, как хищница, — что недалеко от правды, — и он поймал меня, я знала, что он поймает. Наши зубы царапнули друг о друга, когда я обхватила его лицо, чтобы впиться в его губы.

Он пошатнулся и застонал, как будто испытав облегчение. Сплетаясь в объятиях, мы упали на кровать, и я сгребла пальцами его густые волосы, как хотела с того самого дня, когда впервые увидела его мокрую после бассейна шевелюру.

Сердце заходилось в галопе — Бен целовался грубо, и я почувствовала вкус крови, когда он поднырнул к моему горлу, жадно кусая кожу, заставляя все мои нервы гореть от иголочек страха и возбуждения. Никогда в жизни я не хотела кого-то с такой силой, и я торопливо помогла ему избавиться от майки, чтобы вонзить ногти в его бледную грудь. Господи, прости!

— Господи!.. — вырвалось у меня.

Бен приподнялся, потянувшись через меня, и открыл тумбочку. Что-то зашуршало — презервативы, спасибо, всевышний! — и он спустил мои леггинсы к лодыжкам. Плевать, пусть вообще исчезнут!

Я прижала ладони к его спине, чувствуя перекатывающиеся мышцы, когда он принялся снимать свои шорты. Его кожа была гладкой и горячей — я задрожала, почувствовав притиснувшийся ко мне голый живот. Бен действовал быстро, как мне хотелось, не тратя времени на фальшь из порнофильмов.

Бен прошелся быстрыми поцелуями от моей ключицы до груди, сжимая презерватив в кулаке рядом с моей головой. Он смял мои сиськи с чрезмерной спешкой, ощупывая их и тиская, будто не веря, что они настоящие. А потом накрыл ртом. Все нормально. Все нормально, главное, пусть не медлит — и не говорит.

Потемневшие полуприкрытые глаза уставились на меня с неоспоримой похотью, и я сглотнула, переводя взгляд в потолок.

— Ты ведь уже это делал? — спросила я, поморщившись от собственных слов.

Он засмеялся, обхватывая губами мой сосок, и это вызвало томительную вибрацию.

— М-м… да, — ответил Бен, с причмокиванием оторвавшись от соска. Он сбросил шорты на пол и со смешком вернулся к моей шее. — А ты?

— Мне _тридцать два_ , — напоминание о пятнадцатилетней разнице в возрасте должно было поставить его в тупик, но я застонала, не в силах выкинуть это из головы. — Боже мой… Когда тебе восемнадцать? Пожалуйста, скажи, что скоро.

Он откинулся назад, чтобы разорвать зубами упаковку презерватива. Я покосилась на его член и покраснела. Мне следует уйти. Что, черт возьми, я делаю? Моему преступлению уже пошел отсчет?.. 

— Да ладно тебе, Ним, — Бен навис надо мной со вскинутыми бровями, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему. Я почувствовала, как его член надавил на меня. — Разница в возрасте — это половина веселья. Ты так не думаешь?

— Бен… — Мое дыхание осеклось, потому что он толкнулся, вместе с этим целуя мою шею. Нет, трахаться с ним без презерватива — чистое безумие, не важно, на таблетках я или нет! — Боже… Бен…

Теплый вздох пощекотал мне ухо, и я всхлипнула, раздвигая ноги шире, подпуская его еще ближе. Я сходила с ума, но это было так чудесно! Я никогда не занималась сексом без защиты, но от переизбытка гормонов, пикантного чувства запретного я вцепилась ногтями в его бедра, помогая ему вталкиваться в меня.

— Так что? — выдохнул Бен — он был уже во мне, вплотную, кожа к коже. — Разве не этого ты хотела?

 _Да-а_ … Я прикусила губу, чувствуя, как глаза закатились. Финал неумолимо приближался, и мне не хотелось тратить время на прелюдии и рисковать тем, что нас застанут.

Бен выкинул куда-то презерватив, мне же, как взрослой, полагалось остановить его, сказать, что это опасно. Он слишком молод, чтобы осознавать последствия, хотя я скорее умру, чем заведу ребенка от тинейджера. Наверное, я вообще ему не скажу… если эксцесс произойдет.

Он поцеловал меня в щеку, тяжело дыша, и, крепче схватив меня за бедро, навалился, проникая глубже. В его движениях не было особой утонченности.

— Нет… — Его крупное тело содрогнулось. Бен укусил меня за шею, как будто пытаясь чем-то отвлечься. — Я сейчас кончу. Сейчас… Сейчас…

Ожидаемо. Обычно меня раздражало, когда мужчины сообщают, что они вот-вот, но в голосе Бена слышалась… паника? Смущение? Меня накрыла волна того самого материнского защитного инстинкта, поэтому, вздрагивая под его весом, я просто пожала плечами.

— Все нормально, — постаралась убедить я, опустив ладони на бедра Бена, чувствуя, как он сдерживается, чтобы не начать беспорядочно вбивать меня в матрас. — Главное, не забудь вытащить перед финалом.

— Ты такая мягкая!.. — выдохнул он и ткнулся мне в шею, слегка дав слабину парой глубоких хаотичных толчков. Моя просьба осталась без ответа. — Я хочу кончить внутри тебя.

— _Бен_.

— Как хорошо… Я сейчас кончу внутри тебя.

Верный своему слову, Бен излился в мое тело, не прошло и двух секунд, вогнав член глубоко, как мог. Он застонал, подергивание внутри сменилось теплым потоком спермы. Все его тело сотряслось, мягкие губы прижались к моей щеке — потом еще и еще, будто извиняясь.

Я смотрела за его плечо, пока он, не останавливаясь, продолжил поступательные движения, словно не нуждаясь в отдыхе вовсе. Толчки стали более размашистыми, не такими поспешными, а липкая жижа сочилась из меня каждый раз, когда он погружался в мое тело, как напоминание, что я творю что-то очень неправильное — и такое горячее. Изголовье кровати ритмично колотилось об стену, пока Бен не протянул руку, чтобы придержать его, и мы оба тихо засмеялись.

— В следующий раз хочу трахнуть тебя в бассейне, — выдохнул он, уже нацеливаясь на будущее.

— Снаружи не… — Зацепившись за него лодыжками, я поерзала, выискивая лучший угол. Боже!.. — Это плохая идея!

— Под водой никто ничего не увидит, Ним. Я трахну тебя в углу, у сарая… — Слова Бена прервались стоном, он обхватил губами мое плечо. — В сарае тоже. Сзади. Поставлю в позу и трахну тебя прямо в твоем купальнике.

— Хорошо, хорошо, только… не останавливайся. Продолжай!..

В этом он меня послушался. Я хваталась за его спину, извивалась под толчками его сильного тела, с трудом балансируя на краю, а потом сотряслась от оргазма, задыхаясь в нахлынувшем удовольствии. Ох… Я кончила на члене сына своей соседки, и мне было невероятно хорошо!

Бену не потребовалось много времени, чтобы последовать за мной. Он сделал это, снова не покидая моего тела, но я слишком разомлела, чтобы заострять внимание на оплошности, нежно прижимая его к себе и слушая, как он хрипит, медленно покачивая бедрами. По его бицепсам прошел трепет — я поглаживала его кожу, пока он успокаивался, вздрагивая и блуждая губами по моему лицу.

На долю мгновения показалось так легко забыть, сколько ему. Бен от души вздохнул, как делали все взрослые мужчины, и обмяк, лениво целуя меня в шею. Сперма стекала по моему бедру на постель.

— Черт возьми, Рей! — Бен скатился с меня на спину, растер лицо руками и, глубоко вздохнув, испустил короткий смешок: — Вау!..

Я выбралась из его постели так быстро, как только могла.

— Не говори «вау», пожалуйста.

— А ты кончила? Все так сжалось…

Я закрылась в ванной и незамедлительно забралась под душ. Холодная вода ужалила разгоряченную кожу, но я заставила себя терпеть. Ты тупица, Рей! Невероятная, безоговорочная _тупица_!

Бен не донимал меня, пока я смывала его пот и сперму со всем пылом того, кто только что совершил тяжкое преступление. Пусть возраст согласия — семнадцать лет, это не делало мой поступок менее отвратительным.

Я терлась и терлась, вода помогала мне спрятать слезы. Кажется, я влипла по уши.

Мысли о случившемся еще не устаканились, когда я вышла из ванной с влажной головой, во вчерашней одежде. На Бене были только шорты, он говорил по телефону и при виде меня бросил трубку, расплывшись в улыбке.

Но я заспешила прямиком к двери.

— Ну… хороших выходных.

Он бросился за мной — захлопнул дверь ладонью, едва я ее открыла, и впился мне в губы поцелуем, когда я возмущенно развернулась. Я отшатнулась, как от укуса, но через секунду уже упоенно целовала его сама, млея от вкуса мяты и тепла.

Бен прижался своим лбом к моему, и мне пришлось заглянуть в его бездонные глаза. Показная самоуверенность в них исчезла, сменившись чем-то… холодным.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Казалось, так просто велеть ему отвалить, но я всего лишь кивнула, словно смирившись с судьбой. Ладно. Можно что-нибудь придумать.

Телефон выпал из моей руки, когда Бен толкнул меня на кровать, заставив согнуться над ней. Вроде бы кто-то позвонил, но я несколько отвлеклась из-за томительного удовольствия от рывка чужого проникновения, от больших рук, стиснувших мою задницу. Бен трахал меня так самозабвенно, что звонок вскоре вылетел у меня головы, а я растаяла в ощущениях и звуках.

Закрыв глаза, я слушала, как он выдыхает мое имя. По крайней мере, на этот раз он натянул презерватив.


	7. Chapter 7

Я выскользнула из постели, едва Бен уснул — отключился почти сразу после второго раунда. Повинуясь порыву, я подоткнула ему одеяло, поморщившись от того, что делаю, и задержалась на лишнюю секунду, поправляя его черные вихры. Из-за меня вся эта ситуация становилась еще запутаннее и хуже, чем уже была.

В изнеможении, страдая от легкой тошноты, я поспешно оделась и заторопилась домой. Я сообщила Хану, что собираюсь съездить в аптеку, и перед выходом приняла душ. Так, я скуплю _весь_ «План Б», который у них есть. Весь запас на складе.

Человек Хана проводил меня до аптеки но, слава богу, остался ждать снаружи. Я споткнулась на пороге, у меня дрожали руки, пока я рылась в сумочке в поисках бумажника, — пришлось извиняться, когда я случайно налетела на кого-то. Боги, просто отдайте мне всю партию вашего «Плана Б»! Смешаю это дерьмо с белковым шейком! Введу его шприцем прямо в матку…

— Рей?

Я остановилась как вкопанная посреди отдела планирования семьи, услышав голос Дэмерона. С усилием заставляя себя шевелиться, я обернулась — да, он махал мне рукой с красной корзинкой на локте.

Ну, дело и так дрянь, это как пить дать. Наверное, он несколько удивится тому, что я покупаю «План Б», ведь мы не занимались сексом неделю.

Я попыталась изобразить улыбку.

— П-п… приве-е-е-етик!

Покачав головой, По засмеялся и направился ко мне. Я повернулась, стараясь сделать вид, будто разглядываю тампоны, а не средства экстренной контрацепции. Вовремя ты, сукин сын.

— Звонил тебе намедни… — склонил он голову набок, покосившись на ряды презервативов с лубрикантами. — Ты была занята?

— Ну-у — Соображайте резче, Агент-В-Заднице! — Короче, в общем, — я крепче сжала упаковку «Плана Б» и погремела ею, притворяясь раздраженной, — подруга послала меня за этой дрянью. Встретилась она с каким-то парнем. Хех, если бы все мы были осторожны…

— Это для прерывания беременности? — нахмурился По.

— Ну, не совсем прерывания, — машинально поправила я его. — Оно предотвращает зачатие, но… да, в общем-то прерывания! — Засунув плотную упаковку под мышку, я закашлялась. — Случайный партнер — это явно не тот, от кого хочется залететь.

— Конечно, конечно.

Не знаю, надеюсь, что он купился. Я потеребила заветную коробочку в огромном защитном кейсе.

— Так что там насчет ужина? — сказала я. — Я свободна вечером, если хочешь куда-нибудь сходить.

— Вот как? — оживился По. — Значит, попрошу Синди закрыть бар сегодня… Как насчет восьми, Рей?

Понятия не имею, что я затеяла. Мне никогда не приходилось разрываться между двумя мужчинами, и сейчас меня терзало чувство, что я изменяю кому-то из них, а то и обоим одновременно.

Но мне _надо_ отодвинуть историю с Беном, тем более По — вполне подходящее по возрасту отвлечение. Мы договорились поужинать в итальянском ресторане, и он поцеловал меня в щеку на прощание.

Господи… Я немедля бросилась к кассе, чтобы оплатить свою пятидесятидолларовую ошибку, и побежала в машину. Я вся тряслась, поворачивая ключи, и, дав задний ход, чуть не сбила даму, шествовавшую к своему автомобилю. Она послала меня куда подальше и, безусловно, была в своем праве. Но лучше бы она мне врезала!

Дома, на ноутбуке меня ждали новые кошмарные фотографии. Я проглотила «План Б» и застонала при виде еще одной растерзанной женщины, с которой содрали шкуру как с оленя. Кровь, кишки… полный набор. Замужняя, двое детей — она жила всего в двадцати минутах езды от меня!

Но это хотя бы могло отвлечь меня от Бена с По. Один, вполне легальный, но меня не привлекавший, и второй, которого я была не в силах выбросить из головы, за что имела все шансы сесть в тюрьму. Взаправду, дилемма для глупцов.

Хан интересовался, не посетило ли меня какое-нибудь озарение, полезное для дела, но нет, я не увидела никаких зацепок. Та же тактика — она никогда не отклонялась от намеченного курса, как и выбор жертв. Всегда одно: нападение, изнасилование, мать. Тело, скинутое в Кисачи, за два дня до обнаружения.

Должно быть, чертовски тяжело тащить ставосьмидесятифунтовый труп и грузить его в машину! Требуется много усилий, чтобы переместить мертвое тело, но он хотел уединения, хотел распотрошить их, чтобы всласть поиграть с внутренностями.

Ничего нового Хану я сообщить не могла. Я потерла глаза и с содроганием откинулась на спинку кресла. Тринадцатая… невезучее число.

***

Наш с По ужин прошел без происшествий. Мы сидели на террасе приятного ресторанчика, забитого такими же парочками, и воздух был насыщен влагой так, что меня тянуло пересесть в помещение. Еда была очень вкусной, как и вино, что в совокупности отвлекало меня от мыслей о несчастном Бене.

Он, наверное, растерялся, если не расстроился. Я сосредоточенно кивала, делая вид, что внимаю истории, которую рассказывал По, и, покачивая бокал, наблюдала, как вино стекает по стенкам. Бедный ребенок.

— Приходилось писать что-то интересненькое в последнее время, Рей?

Я моргнула, на секунду ошарашенная этим вопросом. Писать?..

Ах да. Я же журналист.

— Нет, не особо, — пожала я плечами и допила вино. — Непримечательные выдались недельки.

— А как насчет бедняжки, умершей недавно, — ты могла бы написать статью о ней. Как бы это ни было ужасно. Впрочем, я не журналист.

— Возможно.

Освежающий прохладный ветерок повеял над столиками, взъерошивая мой туго стянутый хвост волос. Интересно, о чем он сейчас думает?.. Надеюсь, с ним все хорошо — волонтерствует, или чем он там обычно занят...

В тонком стекле бокала играл свет, пока я продолжала поворачивать его в пальцах. Сегодня выдалась прекрасная ночь, и По был славным парнем, так почему же я не могла перестать размышлять о Бене?

— Ты живешь в тех местах, верно?

Я подняла глаза и кивнула — По тоже, вытирая рот салфеткой. Для свидания он приоделся в рубашку с длинным рукавом — не стоило для нашей спонтанной встречи, — но мне пришлись по душе его старания.

— Когда работаешь в баре, до тебя часто долетают всякие слушки, — начал он издалека. На его губах заиграла улыбка. — Говорят, творится что-то… мутное. Тебе никогда не доводилось встречать паренька по имени Бен Соло?

Ох, боже. Я ответила коротким кивком и опустила бокал. Официант тут же подлил мне вина, я поблагодарила его, но слова По взволновали меня. При чем тут Бен? Что известно По?

Мужчина наклонился ко мне.

— Если вкратце, кое-кто из местных мамочек заглядывает ко мне в бар по выходным. Я слышал пару раз, как одна или две довольно бурно обсуждали его… _визиты_.

— Визиты?.. — эхом повторила я.

— Ага, — Он изобразил недвусмысленный неприличный жест руками, отчего у меня прихватило живот. — _Визиты_.

Сначала во мне проснулись злость и унижение, как будто По узнал, с кем я вчера переспала. Значит, Бен заглядывает на огонек во всем районе? Я для него — всего лишь очередная скучающая домохозяйка?

Я прижала кромку бокала к губам и отвела взгляд, уставившись на гирлянды огней вдоль ограды за плечом По, и напомнила себе, что Бену только семнадцать. Он еще ребенок. Ему не следует ни с кем спать, тем более со своими соседками, разменявшими третий десяток. Никогда бы не подумала, что он на такое способен.

По уловил мое раздражение. Криво улыбнувшись, он пожал плечами.

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, но у сельских уголков своя специфика. Малому повезло, по моему мнению.

Я со стуком опустила бокал.

— Он просто подросток, а не вибратор на ножках! Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы он был девушкой и спал со сборищем похотливых папаш со всей округи?

— Ну, это другое.

Очешуительный вывод. Официант принес наш счет, я выхватила у него чек, сунула в терминал свою кредитную карту. Я не могла справиться с собой — ярость взяла меня за горло: наверное, Бен спит с половиной городка, и… мне стало жаль его до глубины души.

Эти чувства казались справедливыми. Он еще ребенок. Он не выглядел, не вел себя, как настоящий взрослый, но, возможно, так я просто пыталась приободрить себя из-за того, что сама переспала с ним.

Официант вернул мне карту, и я, извинившись перед По, поспешила к своей машине, оставив его без прощального поцелуя. Я слышала, как он окликнул меня, но мне было плевать. Мне предстояло переговорить с этим мелким засранцем — нужно было кое-что прояснить. Я не собиралась вступать в его _гарем_!

Какая-то часть разума кричала мне, что он — обычный мальчишка, а другая, шаткая и собственническая, оскорбилась тем, что он имел наглость спать с кем-то еще! Я запрыгнула в свой внедорожник и поехала в ночь, вне себя от злости. Я ему не какая-то захандрившая мамаша, с которой можно перепихнуться и забыть на следующий день!

Когда я свернула на подъездную дорожку к дому Леи, машина прикрытия предусмотрительно проследовала дальше. Я старалась скрыть бушевавший внутри гнев, скованной походкой двигаясь к входу, но каблуки слишком громко цокали по дорожке.

Если Бен с кем-то еще _прямо сейчас_ …

Я постучала в дверь. В доме работал телевизор, но света не было — может, Бен уже пошел спать? Его мать не вернется до понедельника, вдруг ему стало скучно…

Затем я услышала шаги — дверь отворилась внутрь, и я уже открыла рот, чтобы…

— Ты!.. — прошипела я. — Сколько женщин в этой дыре у тебя… у тебя…

Ярость мгновенно угасла, едва только я разглядела его лицо в темноте. Бен торопливо вытирал щеки, чтобы спрятать слезы, но получалось у него плохо — глаза опухли, и всякий раз, как он пытался спокойнее вздохнуть, из горла вырывался горестный всхлип. Кажется, с утра он так и не переоделся…

Мой обвиняюще поднятый палец медленно опустился. Что я делаю? Что со мной творится?

Губы Бена дернулись, складываясь в улыбку. Он засмеялся.

— Что? Просто смотрю «ВАЛЛ-И». Каждый раз пробирает, — улыбка задержалась на его губах еще на секунду, но потом нижняя губа затряслась, и он опустил глаза, отворачиваясь. — Чего ты хочешь? Пришла за добавкой?

— По сказал мне… — Я сглотнула и бросила взгляд за плечо. — По сказал мне… С тобой все в порядке?

— Ага, все прекрасно. Смотрю «ВАЛЛ-И» и пью «Gatorade». Мне нужно восстановить силы после того, как я трахнул тебя вчера. — Бен как-то нерешительно замолчал и отошел в сторону. — Можем повторить, если хочешь, но я устал, так что…

Я сделала шаг назад.

— Нет, все хорошо. Извини.

Я не выносила плачущих мужчин. Плачущих людей. Мне отчаянно захотелось смыться подальше, прочь от залитого слезами подростка, к чьим слезам я определенно приложила руку.

Бен кивнул, его темные глаза оставались пустыми.

— Ладно. Спасибо, что зашла проведать.

— Конечно, хорошо, — я снова шагнула назад. — Доброй ночи. Спасибо за… недавнее.

— Ага.

Дверь закрылась. Я долго не сводила с нее взгляда, а потом повернулась, собираясь уходить, потому что должна была пойти домой. Может быть, он просто расстроился из-за мультика. Я смотрела его, и когда покажется, что ВАЛЛ-И умер…

Как громом пораженная, я застыла на последней ступеньке. Ну же, Рей! Разгребай свой бардак! Не становись как те бабы, которые, вероятно, выставляли его за дверь, боясь, что муж вернется домой пораньше! Наверное, ему очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то хоть раз остался с ним…

Когда я постучала снова, Бен открыл дверь чуть быстрее. У него был удивленный вид, но он отступил, пропуская меня в дом.

Я вошла в душный мрак и обняла его за талию, как только дверь за мной закрылась. Он был теплый, такой теплый, будто грелся под одеялом. Надеюсь, он не заболел.

Бен обхватил меня руками — он дрожал всем телом.

— На самом деле я не смотрел «ВАЛЛ-И».

— Я поняла.

Он уткнулся лицом мне в шею.

— Я смотрел «Тайну Коко».

Я тихонько засмеялась, встряхнув головой, чтобы не дать волю слезам, навернувшимся на глаза. Думаю, я действительно напортачила.

Но, по крайней мере, я была здесь. Бен дошел со мной до гостиной, где он устроился с пледами, одеялами и мультиком, пытаясь успокоиться. Ну я хотя бы испытывала чувство вины и вернулась, чтобы утешить его, насколько могла. Он совсем еще молод. Придет в себя через пару дней.

Сначала мы сидели, а потом он лег, опустив голову мне на колени. Я осторожно провела пальцами по его волосам и чуть расслабилась, позволяя себе откинуться на спинку дивана, когда услышала, что он вздохнул. Бен включил свой мультик и, к счастью, больше не говорил о своих чувствах и не плакал.

Я неподвижным взглядом посмотрела в потолок. Мне всегда плохо давались длительные отношения. Может, пришло время освоить их.


	8. Chapter 8

Придавленная чужим телом, я очнулась среди ночи на диване в доме Леи. Бен был на мне, между моих расставленных колен, одна моя рука приобнимала его за спину, другая свисала на пол. Какой же он тяжелый…

Я поморгала, пытаясь сориентироваться во мраке. Кажется, нас накрывало одеяло, из-за чего Бен был весь горячий и потный. За окном прогремел гром, послышалось, как по стеклу барабанит дождь… Не думала, что сегодня будет гроза.

Растрепанные черные патлы пощекотали мне подбородок. Я вдруг поняла, что он целует меня, и еще — что моя блузка расстегнута и его теплые губы нежно и ритмично посасывают мой сосок. Сбитая с толку, я с хрипом зашевелилась, моргая сильнее. Что происходит?

Бен, причмокнув, оторвался от меня.

— Тише, тише. Все нормально. — Его крупное тело подалось выше, отчаянно скрипнул диван. Горячее дыхание пошевелило мне волосы. — С тобой все хорошо.

Бен прижался ко мне, надавил — я всхлипнула, вонзая ногти в его широкую спину, когда он вторгся в мое тело. Он принялся трахать меня, сонную, ошеломленную и не совсем готовую, но все же я приняла его. Похоже, он приступил к этому, пока я спала, — джинсы болтались где-то у лодыжек.

— Бен!.. — выдохнула я, хватаясь за него. — Бен…

— Все в порядке, — его голос звучал ровно и глубоко, словно он обращался к несмышленому котенку. Бедра методично работали, кожа источала тепло, а член погружался так глубоко, насколько возможно. — Я не сделаю тебе больно… Я просто хочу снова оказаться внутри тебя. — По телу Бена прошла дрожь, он поцеловал меня в шею. — Все хорошо.

То, как он пригвоздил меня к дивану, делало невозможным скинуть его с себя. Я спрятала лицо у него на плече, прижавшись к нему с трепещущим сердцем. Расценить ли то, что он сделал, как… как…

Нет, он всего лишь ребенок. Неплохой ребенок. Если бы я бодрствовала, и он потратил две секунды на то, чтобы спросить, я бы согласилась.

Со стоном я попыталась отвлечься от некомфортной реальности, в которой меня, еще сонную, трахает Бен на диване его матери… Он — подросток, чересчур упертый и легко возбудимый. Он не хочет ничего плохого. Изнасилование подразумевает власть и контроль.

— У тебя что, нет презервативов? — пробормотала я.

Бен дрожал, возможно, от того, какие усилия прилагал для самоконтроля. Подавшись назад, он медленно погрузился обратно, растягивая мои напряженные мышцы сдержанными толчками. Ему явно приходилось стараться, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, и если он, мать его, снова кончит в меня…

— Ага, ведь тогда я тебя не почувствую, — пробормотал он и прижался губами к моему виску. Его рука скользнула от моей груди к горлу. — И так я ближе.

— Чушь собачья.

Он хрипло засмеялся, его пальцы сомкнулись на моем горле. Наверное, это могло показаться несколько угрожающим.

— Я никогда не делал это без презерватива. Ощущения мне нравятся… так мягко, так тепло. И немного по-другому, когда кончаю, — Бен на пробу сжал мое горло, и во мне проснулось подозрение, что он вытворял такое со многими партнершами. — Мне приятно чувствовать мое семя внутри тебя. А тебе?

Может быть. Но это не означало, что это — нормально!

Фыркнув, я дернула плечом, стараясь уйти от ответа. Бен продолжал сдавливать мне трахею и, приподняв голову, уставился на меня непроглядными пустыми глазами.

Не получив желаемое, он скрипнул зубами. И начал сжимать сильнее — у меня зазвенело в ушах, перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Теперь он по-настоящему душил меня, не переставая трахать, но уже более грубо, более зло. По-своему это заводило.

— Тебе нравится это ощущение, Рей? — повторил он.

Мне не хотелось отвечать. Большинство моих любовников напоминали По — у нас сохранялись ровные, чуть теплые отношения, и это быстро наскучивало, а, чувствуя на своей шее хватку Бена, я не испытывала отвращения.

Бен изучал мое лицо, и вдруг его физиономия исказилась вспышкой гнева.

— Ну ладно! — огрызнулся он.

Тяжесть внезапно исчезла. Я удивленно заморгала, глядя, как он вскочил, натягивая шорты, и пронесся мимо меня на кухню. Что за…

Совершенно сбитая с толку, я села, пытаясь поправить джинсы, и поморщилась от боли внизу живота. Что я сделала?.. Почему он вспылил?

Я встала, поправляя лифчик и застегивая блузку, и пошла на кухню. Бен сидел за островком, упорно глядя в окно, и даже не пошевелился, когда я заняла соседний стул. Я действительно не поняла, из-за чего он разозлился. В моем поведении не было ничего вызывающего.

Мужчины — простые существа: они любят секс и ненавидят болтать. Как подрастающая, полная сил, особь мужского пола, Бен должен особенно любить первое и ненавидеть последнее. Он переспал с множеством зрелых женщин… Только вот хватало ли ему общения?

Я взглянула ему в лицо — его щеки снова блестели от слез, и я растерялась.

— Бен… — начала я.

— Что?! — вскинулся он, его голос сорвался. Он изо всех сил старался осадить меня холодным взглядом, но напрасно — вскоре его нижняя губа затряслась. Парень шмыгнул носом и отвернулся.

Помедлив, я коснулась его спины. Бен не оттолкнул мою руку, поэтому я позволила себе погладить эти дрожащие, несуразно большие мышцы. Он сгорбил плечи, в голубоватом свете раннего рассвета в его глазах стояли слезы. В чем моя вина? Он сам это затеял!

Какое-то время висело молчание — мы наблюдали за бушующей грозой. Я поглаживала Бена по спине, ломая голову над способом облегчить его душевный раздрай.

— Всем только этого и надо, — тихо прозвучал его низкий голос.

Было странно слышать такой тон у тинейджера-переростка. Веяло какой-то безысходностью. Я не стала спрашивать, что он имеет в виду. Не стоит давить на него, требуя немедленных ответов.

Бену потребовалась еще минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Прежде чем заговорить, он вытер лицо предплечьем.

— Все хотят, чтобы я причинял им боль, — продолжил он, шмыгая носом. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. — Сначала это было с миссис Ваал, она всегда просила меня сделать вид… — Он умолк, прерывисто вздохнув. — Что я хочу изнасиловать ее. На самом деле мне не хотелось этого делать, но она мне нравилась.

Бог ты мой… Я вздрогнула — я вообще не должна к нему прикасаться! Спать с тинейджером плохо, заставлять творить такие вещи ужасно вдвойне. Для подобных фантазий существуют взрослые мужчины — зрелые эмоционально, способные понимать, чем занимаются.

Бен погрузился в молчание. Он снова посмотрел в окно — совершенно отрешенным взглядом.

— Я никогда не хотел никому делать больно… но теперь это единственное, что я умею.

У меня спина похолодела. Где я слышала это раньше? Сколько серийных убийц, насильников и растлителей говорили то же самое?

Но здесь все происходило по обоюдному согласию. Вроде как. Бен был юношей, а они — взрослыми женщинами, пожелавшими навязать ему частую, но психологически сложную фантазию, следовательно, это никак не могло считаться насилием с его стороны. Бен не желал никому навредить, он просто эмоциональный ребенок, запутавшийся во взрослых проблемах.

Мир перемелет его в жерновах и выплюнет. Бен проведет жизнь, пытаясь найти того, кем можно заполнить пустоту внутри, и если он не заполнит ее, то продолжит полагаться на нездоровые механизмы подражания токсичным людям, встретившимся ему на пути.

Странно быть находиться рядом с кем-то, чья судьба так явно балансировала на чаше весов, которые могли склониться в любую сторону.

Я коснулась его запястья, и он тут же повернул кисть, чтобы взять меня за руку. Мое сердце замерло от того, как откровенно он нуждался в поддержке, и я осознала, сколь хрупкое существо в моих руках. Так не должно быть. Я последний человек, которому можно вверить ответственность за что-то, настолько трепетное, настолько _шаткое_.

— Все в порядке, — произнесла я немного погодя. Я опустила голову ему на плечо, и он прижался к моей макушке щекой. — Мне очень жаль Бен, но все образуется. То, что они хотели, не плохо в своей сути, но слишком много для тебя в эмоциональном плане, они не правы навязывать это тебе.

Он кивнул, разглядывая мои пальцы. Что-то во мне трусливо хотело вырвать у него мою руку и убежать куда глаза глядят.

— Но мне это нравится, это нормально? — спросил Бен.

— Да, только если ты на самом деле не… Ну, ты понимаешь, — повела я плечом. — Ролевые игры — распространенное явление, но люди не любят в этом признаваться. От этого ты не становишься плохим человеком, поскольку фантазии надо отделять от реальности.

— Это единственный способ, который я знаю, — Бен судорожно вздохнул, на миг показалось, что он вот-вот снова расплачется. Он крепче сжал мою руку. — Они всегда заставляли меня уйти после, и я чувствовал, что мне не с кем поговорить, я не знал, что делать.

— Ты не должен делать то, что тебе не нравится.

Мои мысли вернулись к миссис Ваал, женщине моих лет, которая жила через пару домов отсюда. Я ее встречала. Она не походила на тех, кто способен спать с тинейджером и вовлекать его в игры с изнасилованием, но… Может, я найду время зайти к ней в гости.

Я прикусила щеку — за окном дождь по-прежнему хлестал по кронам деревьев. Как легко, забыть, что Бен — ребенок. Уж я-то делаю так постоянно.

На деле я ничуть не лучше миссис Ваал или любой другой, спавшей с ним. Мне хотелось спросить, сколько их было, но это переходило грань вторжения в частную жизнь, тем более что я решила защищать Бена, а не ревниво разрывать его на части. Но мне все равно хотелось узнать… Составить список.

Я дождусь, пока Бен сам не будет готов мне их назвать. Сейчас он сам не свой — растерян, испуган, — и это не лучшее время для ревности.

Я прочистила горло.

— И на будущее: когда женщины не хотят, чтобы ты… _эякулировал_ в них, это не оскорбление и не отказ. Беременность — это большие заботы. Много больших и серьезных забот.

— Ты не хочешь от меня ребенка?

Я застыла от боли в его голосе, застигнутая врасплох. Это… Ох, я надеялась, будет очевидно, что ответ: нет.

Впрочем, когда я отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него, то обнаружила, что Бен широко улыбается, — он хохотнул, и я хлопнула его по руке. Я резко встала и пошла прочь, а Бен, вытерев глаза, понесся за мной. Как всегда, его настрой кардинально менялся в считанные секунды — как в ту, так и в другую сторону.

— Засранец! — прорычала я.

— Да ладно тебе, Ним! С моей подработкой и твоей писательской чушью собачьей мы сможем все устроить! Я брошу школу, буду сидеть дома, как примерный домашний папочка, а…

— Моя работа не чушь собачья!

— Я не против быть трофейным муженьком, ведь мы оба знаем, кто из нас двоих самый красивый.

С меня достаточно. Мне пора домой!

Я подхватила свою сумочку с пола, но, развернувшись, наткнулась на Бена. Он взял меня за талию и привлек к себе, несмотря на протесты.

— Рада, что тебе полегчало! — прошипела я. — Но мне надо домой!

— Сейчас три утра. С тем же успехом можем продолжить ночевку.

— _Бен_!..

Он перебросил меня через плечо и шлепнул по заднице — мне оставалось только бессильно болтаться за его спиной, с шипением требуя отпустить меня, пока юнец невозмутимо нес меня наверх, в кавардак своей комнаты.

Меня бесцеремонно швырнули на кровать. Матрас спружинил, я попробовала отползти, но Бен ухватил меня за лодыжки, подтягивая к краю.

— Ты же принимаешь противозачаточные? — спросил он, быстро расправляясь с моими джинсами.

— У меня имплант, но это… не гарантирует…

Бен избавился от моих штанов, кинув их в какой-то темный угол. Я уперлась ступней ему в живот, когда он наклонился с очевидным намерением перейти к блузке, и он застыл, поставив руки по обе стороны от моей головы.

Прикусив губу, я всматривалась в лицо Бена. Он вскинул брови, давая понять, что не понимает моей тревоги.

— Может, тебе лучше просто поспать? — предложила я.

— Может.

Скользнув длинной рукой мне под спину, он поднял меня к своей груди. Бен забрался со мной под одеяло, накрыв меня своим телом, и мы оказались в плотном теплом коконе.

Спустя пару секунд Бен потянул мои трусы вниз, притиснувшись ближе, тяжело дыша мне в шею. Сердце гулко колотилось.

— Ты нравишься мне, правда, Рей, — влажные губы Бена прижались к моему горлу. Я чувствовала, как он пристраивается ко мне, как член трется по щели. Зубы слегка прикусили кожу. — А я — тебе?

Сдвинуться с места было невозможно. Я кивнула, глядя за его плечо в потолок, и Бен пронзил меня, заставив поморщиться. Мне следовало остановить его.

Но что, если я не могу?

Он застонал, начиная набирать нешуточный темп. Под одеялом это было не слишком удобно, но Бен справлялся. Я обхватывала его бедрами, задыхаясь в душной жаре, — втайне мне захотелось снова почувствовать его огромные руки на своей шее…

Но я не знала, чего хочет он сам — как он хочет, — поэтому вцепилась в его спину под тонкой футболкой и поцеловала скошенную угловатую челюсть. Мне не хотелось его расстраивать. Лимит этой недели на слезы был исчерпан.

Бен поймал мои губы — наши зубы скребнули друг о друга, когда он пылко поцеловал меня, просовывая язык. Матрас нещадно скрипел в такт его рывкам, неприятно и ужасно компрометирующе, но Бену, похоже, было вообще наплевать. Он целовал меня, неряшливо и жадно, и я старалась не улыбнуться.

Нет, это казалось не смешно, скорее мило. Не думаю, что в Бене могла жить хоть капля настоящей жестокости.

Он разорвал наш поцелуй и шумно вдохнул запах моих волос. Я закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на крепнущих ощущениях внутри, — каждый толчок Бен быстро подводил меня к краю. Что-то в нем вытворяло со мной… этакое.

— Ты сжимаешься, — пробормотал он, прильнув ко мне всем телом. — Очень _сильно_ … Ты кончаешь?

— Наверное?.. — выдохнула я. Терпеть не могу, когда мужчины задают такие вопросы.

— Это так возбуждает, — Бен вздрогнул и застонал мне в ухо. Его плоть дернулась внутри меня, и я понимала, что долго ему не продержаться. — Я сейчас кончу… Мне остановиться? — помедлил он, но недолго. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Нет, идиот! Я замотала головой, но он все равно замер, заставляя меня бесстыдно извиваться на его члене в отчаянной жажде получить разрядку. Я убью его!

— Ты можешь притвориться, что хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Вопрос прозвучал так вкрадчиво, что я не сразу осознала, о чем меня просят. Но я кивнула, сглотнула — голова кружилась, возбуждение пульсировало между ног, как второе сердцебиение. И честно говоря, сейчас это было единственное сердцебиение, до которого мне было дело.

Бен сам не знал, чего хотел, а я усугубляла ситуацию. Послушно закивала, отталкиваясь от одеяла в притворной попытке освободиться, и, кажется, ему понравилось. В конце концов, в сексе это главное.

— Я кончу внутри тебя, — осекся он на выдохе, весь дрожа. Я слышала волнение в его голосе. — И тебе с этим ничего не поделать, правда?

— Пожалуйста, не надо… — пролепетала я. Мои руки скользнули к его бедрам и потянули их ко мне. — Ты… только не…

Мои молитвы были услышаны, когда грубая ручища обхватила мое горло. Бен сжал его, продолжая томно трахать меня, вдавливая своим большим телом в матрас, и я начала понимать, насколько он идеален для таких ролевых игр. Я никогда не увлекалась подобными штуками, но…

Он замедлился, хватка чуть ослабла и окрепла снова… Пришло время его остановить. Хватит сбивать его с толку…

— Мне так хорошо, — со стоном признался Бен. — Я знал, что ты будешь нежной внутри.

Все тревожные мысли вылетели из головы, когда оргазм настиг меня — с рукой Бена вокруг шеи. Слава богу, дома никого — я громко проскулила его имя, и еще ряд всяких непотребств. Он кончил почти одновременно со мной, с приглушенным хрипом срывая с нас одеяло, чтобы с размаху вогнать в меня член.

Я ощутила, как под гортанный стон в меня изливается вязкая влага. Бедра Бена замерли, он наполнял меня семенем, даря греховное послевкусие толстой, распирающей тело плоти, опустошавшейся в моем теле. Как много спермы… Но ему семнадцать.

Бен тихо засмеялся мне в плечо. Он слегка дрожал, и я осознала через секунду, что я — тоже.

— Видишь? — выдохнул он. — Это все «Gatorade».

Я кивнула, сглотнув и закрывая глаза.

— Да. Давай выпьем немного и поспим.

Но он поцеловал меня в плечо и по нарастающей задвигал бедрами. Я застонала, похлопав его по крепким ребрам. Только не снова, не сейчас — мне нужно в душ.

— Бен, — позвала я. — Нам надо…

— Еще не все, — выдохнул он, не давая мне договорить. Его губы прижались к моему виску. — Еще не все.

— Я знаю, но… но нам надо остановиться.

— Тебе не нравится моя сперма внутри?

Нравится, это было чертовски горячо, но слишком рискованно и опрометчиво. Я кивнула, желая избежать другого риска — не хотелось повторения недавней истерики.

Бен поднес губы к моему уху.

— Мне тоже. Я хочу чувствовать, как наполняю тебя, — мне нравится, каково это, когда она выходит. — Он сделал глубокий вздох, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. — И то, как я могу затолкать ее обратно.

Не знаю, по какой-то причине, но от его голоса у меня побежали мурашки по спине. Бен был уже на грани и после нескольких яростных толчков кончил, судорожно дыша у моего плеча.

А потом начал _заново_. Его плоть была по-прежнему твердой, и я замотала головой.

— Все нормально, — успокоил он, смыкая пальцы на моем горле. — Я не сделаю больно, малышка.

Все его движения, то, как Бен пытался сдерживать рывки, говорили о том, что он старался, очень старался быть нежным, но получалось плохо. Он душил меня, а из моего горла не вырывалось ни звука. Я уперлась пятками в матрас, закашлялась и попробовала оттолкнуть его.

Наш спарринг вспыхнул у меня перед глазами — его необдуманная грубость, то, как это должно было послужить красным флагом. И _послужило_ , но я предпочла забыть об этом, пристрастившись к процессу. Мне не хотелось только, чтобы он оставлял следы или нечаянно додушил меня до потери сознания. Он _не хотел_ навредить мне — я была уверена, — но он мог, если не стал бы соблюдать осторожность.

— Ты вернулась, — шепнул Бен мне на ухо и уткнулся носом мне в шею, ослабив хватку на горле, позволяя мне дышать. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Голова шла кругом, и я вцепилась в его бедра. Он всхлипнул, принимаясь кончать — семя выплеснулось в меня, но я была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы думать об этом. Какой же он _сильный_ … Мальчишка, а сложен как настоящий полузащитник.

Раскат грома сотряс дом. Бен поцеловал меня напоследок и отстранился, прежде чем подняться, бросив меня одну в развороченной постели. Я чувствовала липкость на коже, жижу, размазанную по бедрам, — она сочилась из меня, как из открытой раны. Если честно, я чувствовала себя использованной. Грязной.

Он опустился рядом со мной на спину, затем привстал, чтобы снять футболку. Я наконец смогла вылезти из постели и вяло побрела принять сотый за день душ.

— Хей.

Я оглянулась за плечо. Бен лежал голый, весь покрытый блестящими каплями пота, и все еще восстанавливал дыхание. Почему-то он показался мне таким уязвимым.

— Ты злишься на меня? — его кадык дрогнул.

— С чего мне на тебя злиться?

— Ну, не знаю, — он провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет. Нет, не думаю.

В этом я пока была не совсем уверена. Если горло окажется в синяках, я, да, разозлюсь, но… Хочу ли я злиться? Справедливо ли это, когда спишь с подростком?

Бен кивнул и встал с постели.

— Круто. Хорошо. Хочешь «Gatorade»?

Я открыла дверь ванной.

— Конечно.

— А цвет? Вкус?

— Красный?..

Бен снова кивнул и подхватил шорты с пола. Я невольно поежилась, когда он приблизился, но он просто чмокнул меня в щеку и вышел из комнаты.

Я переступила порог ванной и крепко закрыла за собой дверь. Ладно. Пора как следует помыться.


	9. Chapter 9

Первым долгом, приняв душ и отделавшись от Бена, я нанесла визит Кэролин Ваал.

Вина подталкивала меня, заставляя ускорять шаг на пути к залитому утренним солнцем крыльцу. Можно подумать, если я задам ей трепку, мне полегчает от собственного поступка. Бен — в равной степени и моя жертва, но я помогу ему, если смогу оградить хотя бы от нее.

Возможно… Но вряд ли.

Внутри голубого дома залаяла собака, зачастили торопливые шаги. Я расправила плечи — дверь отворилась, и передо мной предстала хозяйка в зеленой пижаме, небрежно накинутом халате и с чашкой кофе в руке. Высокая блондинка, как те чирлидерши, которых я так ненавидела в старшей школе.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — Кэролин оглядела меня.

— Привет, Кэролин, я Рей, знаешь, наверное? Я живу чуть дальше по улице, — представилась я, бесцеремонно перешагнув ногой через порог. — Я пришла побеседовать о Бене Соло.

Ее голубые глаза округлились и забегали. Она высунулась наружу, чтобы оглядеться, а потом замотала головой, сглотнув так, что я заметила, как у нее дрогнуло горло. Это был страх.

— Сын Леи? — спросила Кэролин. — А что с ним?

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать. Что ты сделала.

Она продолжала мотать головой, запахивая халат. Я видела, как у нее тряслись руки. 

— Ты ошибаешься! — воскликнула Кэролин, попятившись и начиная закрывать дверь. — Я с ним совершенно не знакома!..

Я толкнула дверь плечом, не оставляя хозяйке шанса ускользнуть, и вломилась в дом. Кэролин шарахнулась — кофе выплеснулся из чашки — и уставилась на меня в немом ужасе.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какой вред нанесла ему?! — прошипела я. — Как сильно он страдает?!

Она чертыхнулась, поставив чашку на зеленый столик у двери. Меня охватила ярость — ей не сойдет с рук та боль, которую она причинила Бену!

Кэролин взяла на руки тявкающего шпица и напористо шагнула вперед, вытесняя меня на улицу. Она косилась по сторонам в той же параноидальной манере, а затем наградила меня взглядом, полным негодования. Но нижняя губа у нее предательски подрагивала.

— Только посмей еще раз вторгнуться на мою частную территорию, я вызову полицию! — пригрозила она.

— Этот ребенок мучается из-за тебя! Он сам не свой, и все из-за твоей…

Кэролин резко подлетела ко мне — злоба исказила ее холеное личико. Я уже подумала, что мне сейчас врежут, но она лишь скрипнула зубами и окинула крыльцо ледяным взглядом голубых глаз. Они поблескивали, будто она собиралась расплакаться, тупая эгоистичная сука!

— Никакой он не ребенок!.. — яростно зашептала она, сдвинув брови, но через миг сникла, приоткрывая дрожащие губы. По ее щекам скатились слезы. — Не знаю, в чем твоя проблема, Рей, но держи этого злобного зверя подальше от меня и не приближайся к моей собственности! Или пожалеешь.

— Злобный зверь?! Ему семнадцать!

— Он чудовище! — парировала Кэролин. Ее голос осекся, слез она больше не сдерживала. От ее вида у меня засосало под ложечкой. — Держи его от меня подальше!.. Я не шучу! Я велела ему убираться!.. — Она перехватила собаку под мышку и крепко прижала к себе, и я различила ужас в ее глазах — ужас, который столько раз видела у жертв. — Ты психотерапевт? Что он тебе наговорил?

Я моргнула, качнув головой.

— Нет, я не психотерапевт.

Она покивала, продолжая сверлить взглядом улицу, как будто боялась увидеть там _его_. Шпиц тихо зарычал.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь он получит всю необходимую помощь. — Кэролин снова кивнула и шагнула обратно в дом. — Просто не приближайтесь ко мне — вы оба!..

Это все, чего мне удалось добиться. Миссис Ваал захлопнула дверь у меня перед носом, и я застыла на крыльце, мягко говоря, потрясенная. Либо она хорошая актриса, либо Бен чего-то недоговаривает.

Когда я добралась домой, позвонил Хан, как обычно, ничуть не обеспокоенный моими встречами с его сыном. На ноутбуке меня ждали новые фото растерзанных тел, но я просидела полночи, тупо пялясь на них. И думала.

Должна быть причина тому, что версия Бена расходилась со словами Кэролин. Он молод. Впечатлителен. Она могла притворяться, прикрывая свой адюльтер тем, что Бен пришел сам и якобы надругался над ней. Люди умеют отлично лгать. Любое из действующих лиц могло вести меня по неверному следу.

Кусая ноготь большого пальца, я смотрела на груду кишок, разбросанных по лесной подстилке. Так кому же из двоих мне верить?

***

Из-за крайней занятости Бена у меня не было предлога навещать его просто так. Тем более вернулась Лея, снова изображая любящую мать, а уж ее общества я всячески стремилась избежать, дабы она не прочитала явную вину на моем лице.

По согласился, что нам стоит попытать счастья с кем-нибудь другими, так что хоть от одной проблемы я с облегчением избавилась. По Дэмерон был неплохим мужчиной, но уж слишком привязчивым, явно нацеленным на большее, чем хотела я.

Итак, я осталась предоставленной самой себе, проводя большую часть времени в созерцании бассейна и нелегких думах о собственной глупости. Мне полагалось сидеть под программой защиты свидетелей и не рыпаться, пока ловят Потрошителя, но я, сама не поняв как, умудрилась переспать с сыном моего начальника, присоединившись к его специфическому пригородному гарему.

Надо бы валить из этого отсталого штата — например, переехать на север, где люди… попроще. Сменить обстановку, даже если в итоге меня ждет то же самое.

Раздался звонок, вырвав меня из размышлений, и я глянула на раздвижную дверь кухни. Прошла неделя, как я переспала с Беном… Я потерла глаза и встала, сжимая кружку с кофе. Сегодня обещали несусветную жару. Может, стоило искупаться.

На крыльце меня ждал Бен. Он поднял брови и, глянув за плечо, нагло ворвался в дом, не потрудившись спросить разрешения.

— Пардон, но!..

— Ты мне не позвонила.

Я хмыкнула, окинув взглядом баскетбольную майку и плохо сочетавшиеся с ней черные шорты. Выражение лица Бена не изменилось.

— Так поступать нельзя! — огрызнулась я, мельком покосившись на одну из скрытых камер. — У тебя есть свои дела. Я не хочу быть помехой.

— Что, правда? — Бен захлопнул за собой дверь. — Больше похоже на то, что ты избегаешь меня, Ним.

— Я тебя _не_ избегаю. Я просто пытаюсь дать тебе возможность побыть ребенком и жить собственной жизнью вне… прочих вещей.

Бен скрипнул зубами, в его темных глазах вспыхнул гнев. Хм…

Он нервно шагнул ко мне, и я отступила. Я знала, чего он хочет — и что собирается делать, но это станет началом конца, если попадет на камеру. Надо выманить его наружу, желательно в бассейн или сарай. Если он облапает меня в доме, у Хана неминуемо возникнут вопросы.

Я ткнула кружкой в сторону кухни.

— Ладно, пойдем на воздух. Там посвежее, и бассейн пора чистить.

— Почему? Не хочешь трахаться со мной в своей постели?

Господи. Он выплюнул это с таким ядом, что я опешила, моргая от изумления. Наверное… Наверное, он расстроился.

— Бен, — повторила я, но чуть мягче. — Давай выйдем на улицу.

— У тебя здесь _По_ , что ли? — он вытянул шею к лестнице, его гнев явственно переходил в бешенство. — Я вам помешал?

— Мы с По расстались несколько дней назад. Его здесь нет.

— …О, — лаконично отреагировал Бен и упер руки в бока, проводя языком по внутренней стороне щеки, чтобы скрыть довольную улыбку. — Ну ладно.

Я еще раз указала ему на кухню, и он наконец-то послушался. Снаружи тоже имелись скрытые камеры. Но если я дотащу его до сарая, то буду в безопасности. Никто не прочтет по губам, не увидит неизбежное, когда Бен схватит меня. Теперь я выучила его привычки.

Мы пересекли лужайку, и я захлопнула за нами дверь сарая. Поставив кружку на стол, я серьезно посмотрела на Бена.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Бен обвил руками мою талию, но получил ощутимый тычок и отступил с обиженным взглядом — это искреннее замешательство сбило мне весь настрой.

Он предпринял новую попытку продолжить прерванное, но я отпихнула его — и подняла брови, когда обиженные щенячьи глазки сменились хмурым видом.

— Я заходила к миссис Ваал, — начала я.

— Зачем?! — рявкнул Бен. Он щелкнул зубами и судорожно вздохнул, складывая руки на широкой груди. — Я же рассказал тебе, что произошло! Ты мне не веришь?!

— У нее несколько другая версия событий, Бен.

— И? Она лживая пизда!

— Меня тревожит, не случилось ли чего-то плохого. А оно действительно случилось?

Мне не давало покоя то, что мои первоначальные подозрения могли оказаться верными, что люди действительно такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Я надеялась, что шестое чувство обманывает меня насчет Бена — хотела верить, что миссис Ваал выгораживает себя, используя подростка в качестве козла отпущения.

Но реакция Бена не давала мне ни единой зацепки. Он злился и почти не скрывал этого: принявшись расхаживать по тесному сараю, ероша волосы напрягшейся рукой, явно находясь на взводе — впервые настолько открыто на моих глазах.

— Ты мне не веришь? — чуть тише повторил он.

— Я слышала две разные версии, и миссис Ваал выглядела очень расстроенной.

Он повернулся ко мне, его глаза наполнились слезами. Боже, что я _делаю_? Зачем терзаю его вопросами? Стала бы я, чванливо развалившись, клевать изнасилованную женщину, каких встречала немало за свою карьеру? Нет — это мерзкое дело пусть останется прокурорам!

— Я сделал то, что она просила! — прошипел Бен. — Она сказала… сказала трахать ее, несмотря ни на что, и я это сделал!

У него затряслись губы, он отвернулся и широким взмахом смел с верстака инструменты. Под лязг и грохот Бен присел и уронил голову, запуская длинные пальцы в волосы. Он не двигался с минуту. Сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох.

Мое сердце громко стучало. Я смотрела ему в спину, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

— Бен… — осмелилась я окликнуть его.

Но он не ответил. Все его несуразно большое тело вздрагивало, словно он мог взорваться от малейшего движения.

Я протиснулась мимо верстака, перешагнула через разбросанные гаечные ключи. Темные глаза Бена неотрывно следили, как я сажусь перед ним, прямо на грязный пол, в своей зеленой пижаме. Его щеки были залиты слезами. В очередной раз я неосторожно копнула слишком глубоко и открыла ящик Пандоры.

— Прости меня, — я протянула ему руку. — Мне не следовало идти к ней… Я… я должна была поверить тебе.

— Я не хотел причинять ей боль, — пробормотал Бен. Его руки расслабились, и он взял меня за ладони, притягивая к себе на колени. — Я делал то, что она говорила.

Так или иначе, мне никогда не узнать, что там произошло на самом деле. Бен был очаровательным юношей, но, вероятно, чего-то не договаривал, а миссис Ваал вертелась ужом, чтобы выставить его агрессором. Я взглянула на дверь, обхватывая Бена ногами, и он прижал меня к своей широкой груди. Всей правды я не узнаю.

— Мама завтра уезжает, — он шмыгнул носом, уткнувшись мне в шею.

— Надо же, как быстро ты оправился.

Бен фыркнул и обнял меня так крепко, что перехватило дыхание. Я чуть сильнее вдавила ногти ему в спину.

— Всю неделю пришлось корпеть над всякой ерундой… Мне так хочется полежать с тобой и посмотреть фильм, как тогда.

Его влажные губы прошлись по моей шее.

— С тобой никогда нельзя _просто_ посмотреть фильм.

— Потому что ты очень похотливая, Ним.

Я хмыкнула, откидываясь назад, что наконец-то ткнуть ему пальцем под нос, и Бен поцеловал меня. И поцеловал снова, когда я попробовала отстраниться — сердце трепетно замерло, едва его большая рука взяла меня под челюсть, а пальцы вдавились в щеки.

Он облизал губы.

— Думаю, я не прочь разложить тебя на верстаке.

— …О нет?

Понятно, что это не был вопрос и не отказ. Бен вскочил и толкнул меня к верстаку, заставляя согнуться, но так, чтобы в живот мне не впивался острый край. Я цеплялась за потертую столешницу и морщилась от предательского дребезжания верстака. Бен не умел вести себя по-другому.

Он навалился мне на спину, такой тяжелый, что я почти не могла дышать. Только всхлипнула, когда мои штаны упали к лодыжкам.

— Не хнычь, — выдохнул Бен мне в ухо. Я почувствовала, как он провел членом по мне, и напряглась. — Ведь ты знаешь, ты этого хочешь.

Да будет так…

Он вторгся в меня грубо, не щадя и не делая поправку на то, что мое тело еще не готово. Я скривилась, встряхивая головой от мелькнувшей искорки страха, — было больно, и мне это не особо понравилось. Мне надо передохнуть. Мне не семнадцать…

Верстак гремел, а Бен неутомимо вбивался в меня. Его ногти впились мне в бедро, он захрипел у меня над ухом, и у меня возникло ощущение, что меня наказывают.

— Завтра вечером зайдешь ко мне смотреть кино, — прошептал он и хлестнул меня по заднице, но я все равно кивнула, прижатая к верстаку. — Вот и умница. Теперь держи рот на замке.

В какой-то миг от острой боли сознание словно прояснилось. Я кусала губы, пока не почувствовала вкус крови, а Бен, тяжело дыша, с яростью продолжал трахать меня. Сарай оглашали шлепки, он вел себя грубо и напористо, но было не время заламывать руки или читать мораль. То, что мы делали, было несказанно горячо!

Бен стиснул мою шею, сдавливая так, что в глазах заплясали черные точки. Я подавалась ему навстречу, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы он трахал меня глубже, сильнее. Над ухом раздался хриплый смех.

— Тебе нравится? — Я кивнула, и Бен прибавил пыла. — Вот как? Хочешь, чтобы я кончил внутри тебя?

— _Бен_ … — пролепетала я со стоном. _Да_ , да, хочу, но это так неправильно!..

— Тише-тише, Рей, я же сказал держать рот _на замке_ , — он припечатал ладонью мою ягодицу, и кровь застучала у меня в ушах. — Так что держи рот на замке, или я оттрахаю тебя в задницу.

О боже! Нет уж, спасибо!

Бен упоенно сношал меня еще с минуту, прежде чем начать безудержно изливаться. На этот раз я не испытала шока, когда он не вытащил член, и наслаждалась подергиванием внутри, его глубоким удовлетворенным стоном. Бен взял меня за бедра и прижал к себе.

Его горячее дыхание пошевелило мне волосы. Наконец он выпрямился, но отстраняться не стал и пригвоздил меня к столешнице, как только я попыталась встать. Сперма липко стекала по коже.

— С тобой я еще не закончил, — прошептал он. Кончики пальцев шершаво провели по моему позвоночнику вниз, перешли на бедро.

Бен погладил мои половые губы, нащупывая клитор, но приник к нему слишком неосторожно — я охнула, и он ослабил напор. Спешка — присущий мужчинам недостаток.

Его ласки стали нежнее, и я заерзала, тихонько всхлипывая. Бен мягко прижался ко мне, будто ему нравились эти звуки, а я, чувствуя нараставшее возбуждение, уставилась на дверь. Наверное, я не остановлюсь, даже если кто-нибудь войдет сюда прямо сейчас…

— Ты снова сжимаешься, — с благоговением зашелестел Бен мне на ухо. Он немного замедлился, начиная водить бедрами. — Подергиваешься. Это очень круто.

— Я сейчас… — простонала я.

— Уже? — Бен поцеловал меня в висок, водя средним пальцем по клитору. Я выгнулась, приподнимаясь на цыпочки. — Да, так и есть. Я чувствую. — Его ладонь провела по моему бедру, и он начал двигаться быстрее, поглаживая меня большим пальцем. — Я тоже… Я сделаю это внутри тебя — опять.

Границы стерлись, и я провалилась за край, брыкаясь в его руках и ничуть не замечая боли от врезавшегося в плоть верстака. Бен стискивал меня, шумно и часто дыша.

— Я люблю тебя.

Ледяной страх сковал живот, как только эти слова слетели с моих губ. Я распахнула глаза, прикусив язык на последнем слоге. О нет… Что же я…

Бен, будучи Беном, вцепился в меня со всей силы. Он шумно сглотнул, обхватил мою талию, кивая со всем пылом.

— Я тоже!.. — выдохнул он. — Я тоже люблю тебя! — У Бена вырвался смешок, и он прижался губами к моему виску. — Как же приятно говорить это вслух! Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Рей!

Обмирая от ужаса, я безвольно распростерлась на столешнице, глядя на дверь, пока он сотрясался от оргазма. Бен стонал, целовал мои волосы и безостановочно бормотал: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», — возбужденно, срывая дыхание. Его голос дрогнул.

— Так приятно слышать это… особенно от тебя. — Он выскользнул из моего тела, но не отстранялся, по-прежнему прижимая меня к столу и пряча лицо в моих растрепавшихся волосах. Кожу согрел глубокий вздох. — Я так люблю тебя, Рей.

Похоже, я _влипла_.


	10. Chapter 10

— Эй… Эй, Ним.

Под тихие гудки сканера на кассе, пробивавшего товар, я зашла в в отдел планирования семьи в «CVS». У меня дрожали пальцы, когда я забирала последнюю упаковку «Плана Б», стараясь игнорировать Бена, — он ржал над вибрирующими эрекционными кольцами. О боги. Я сказала глупому мальчишке, что _люблю_ его.

Несмотря на ужасный риск скомпрометировать все и вся, я хотела, чтобы Бен увидел, как возмутительно дорого обходится проклятая таблетка, и чтобы не капризничал, когда я говорила надеть презерватив. Нам еще предстояло обсудить мою злосчастную оговорку по Фрейду, что на воздухе, возможно, будет чуть легче.

Я выхватила у него кольцо и ткнула под нос «План Б».

— Это _недешево_! — прошипела я. — Шестьдесят баксов!

Хмыкнув, Бен забрал упаковку и вскинул брови.

— Вау, куча бабла за одну таблетку! — Он встряхнул ее. — Ты сидишь на противозачаточных, зачем это вообще надо?

— Ты молод, а значит, вероятность, что случится неприятность, выше! — раздраженно выхватив у него коробку, я пошла дальше. — Я не собираюсь рисковать.

— Подожди!

Я обернулась — Бен помахал мне все тем же кольцом и, прихватив с полки флакон смазки за пятнадцать долларов, нагнал меня. Я попыталась отобрать его трофеи, но он только крепче прижал их к груди.

— На будущее, — подмигнул он и разразился смехом, услышав, как я зло рыкнула.

— Верни эту дрянь _на место_!

— Брось, тут же написано « _для вашего удовольствия_ », — Бен схватил меня за руку и с улыбкой потянул к себе. Я слегка поежилась. — Нам надо пробовать новое.

Взволнованно покосившись по сторонам, я освободилась и поспешила оплатить таблетку. Как бы там ни было, _это_ я покупать не буду.

Кассирша странно посмотрела на нас, но я ответила ядовитым взглядом. Что? Никогда не встречала юнца с женщиной постарше? Пробивай мое дерьмо и занимайся своим делом!

Бен принялся насвистывать, пока «План Б» ехал по ленте. Я постукивала кредиткой по стойке и, вздохнув сквозь зубы, забрала флакон смазки из его рук. На силиконовой основе. Ладно. Пригодится, чтобы не заработать заражение с его привычкой вставлять без прелюдии. Я бросила флакон на ленту, помедлила и взяла у него и кольцо.

Как только мы покинули магазин и вышли в солнечный полдень, я разорвала чек, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметил. Хан не выслал сопровождение, так как со мной был Бен, но у него неминуемо появятся вопросы, если вылезет наружу тот факт, что я накупила целый пакет секс-причиндалов в компании его _сына_.

Бен щелкал жвачкой, и я взглянула на него, надевая темные очки.

— Ну так что, — промолвил он. — На ланч?

До ланча мы не добрались.

Вместо этого, решив разрушить окончательно свою жизнь, я зарулила на парковку «Уолмарта» и забралась с Беном на заднее сиденье. До обсуждения чувств мы не дошли.

Нас могли застать врасплох, но нависшая угроза лишь придавала остроты, и на пару минут у меня вылетело из головы, что нам нужно откровенно поговорить о наших отношениях. Он умел _заводить_ — по настоящему, даже когда попытался убедить меня, что презервативы не нужны.

Бен привлек меня к себе, куснув за шею. У него были такие большие ладони, что его пальцы сомкнулись за моей спиной.

— Ты еще не приняла таблетку, — прошептал он, хрипло и алчно. — Только еще один раз. Хочу кончить внутри тебя — всего раз.

На заднем сиденье внедорожника было тесно, но особого выбора нет, пока Лея не отчалит в командировку. Разве что мой подвал, но там жутко, и сарай… там грязно.

Я спустила джинсы и оседала его колени, одновременно пытаясь отыскать пакет с презервативами. Бен сжал член и дернул меня к себе — широкая головка провела по моей щели. Боги, если он даст мне секунду, я хотя бы успею вытащить смазку…

— Бен, — выдохнула я. — Постой…

— Тише, тише. Все окей — всего раз…

Толстая плоть толкнулась в меня, и я вздрогнула от резких ощущений. После приключений в сарае я все еще испытывала физический дискомфорт и знала, что не стоит этим заниматься, но… Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на Бена, то поневоле сталкивалась с тем, что натворила. Я даже сказала бедному мальчику, что люблю его.

Но так ли это? Это просто невозможно. Это _смешно_.

Бен не дал мне ерзать и, бормоча «Все в порядке», принялся раскачивать мое тело. У меня дрожали ноги — в голове мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы как-то его остановить, но я не сделала ничего. В конце концов, я действительно не успела принять таблетку. Хуже не будет, так что какая разница!

Он хватал меня за бедра, пока не насадил меня целиком. Его член причинял боль, растягивал, и вместе с тем у меня перехватило дыхание. Черт. Это было что-то невероятное, находиться с кем-то кожа к коже в самом интимном из возможных единений.

Шею согрело теплом от чужого пылкого дыхания, Бен хрипло застонал. Он поцеловал меня, втянул кожу между зубов и стиснул мою задницу перед тем, как отвесить звонкий шлепок. Я предостерегающе впилась ногтями ему в грудь, но, похоже, для него это были мелочи.

Где-то глубоко внутри меня терзал вопрос, считается ли происходящее изнасилованием. Непрошеная мысль засела в голове, пока Бен трахал меня, в очередной раз не озаботившись средством защиты и не сбавив обороты, несмотря на мои просьбы. Что ни говори, я _хотела_ этого, хотела его — и не чувствовала себя под принуждением, так что, наверное, не считается.

Если уж следовать букве закона, то насильник здесь — я.

— Можно я кончу тебе в рот? — задыхаясь, спросил Бен.

— Нет! Совершенно исключено! — Отмахнувшись от своих метаний, я взглянула в заднее стекло, высматривая возможных свидетелей. — Нет.

Бен фыркнул. Он задрал мою футболку вместе с бюстгальтером и приник к моей груди, исступленно целуя ее и посасывая нежную кожу. По телу прошла дрожь — он мягко покачивал мои бедра и втянул губами — влажными, жаркими и ритмичными — мой сосок. И удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Но это было слишком. Я толкнула его к спинке сиденья — в ответ Бен наградил меня язвительным взглядом.

— Что?!

— Не надо… так делать.

— Почему? — Бен схватил меня за подбородок, притягивая к себе и заставляя встретиться с ним глазами. — Мы будем делать только то, что хочешь ты, Рей?

Я… Оглянувшись напоследок, я стянула с себя футболку с бельем, добавив их к куче шмоток на соседнем сиденье. Бен замурлыкал, продолжив свое занятие, с чувством прильнув к моим сиськам. Пусть так. Но я все равно не буду сосать ему член.

***

На следующий день к Бену заглянул Финн, и они общались до самого отъезда Леи. Предоставленная самой себе, я вытерла пыль в доме, собрала мусор из бассейна и посмотрела новости.

Ближе к вечеру Финн пошел домой, а Бен заявился ко мне на порог, закапав мое крыльцо водой из бассейна. Я сообщила Хану, что Лея опять попросила меня приглядеть за сыном, но отцу года, похоже, было абсолютно наплевать. Справедливости ради, я никогда не давала ему повода для недоверия.

Бен стряхивал воду с волос, пока я запирала дверь. В кустах стрекотали цикады, а воздух был густым и безветренным, пропитанным угнетающе влажной жарой. Терпеть не могу Луизиану.

— Мама вернется в воскресенье утром, — пояснил Бен и просиял, когда я протянула ему фирменный пакет со смазкой и кольцом.

— Отлично, — я скрестила на груди руки, пока мы спускались по ступенькам. — Похоже, что она редко бывает дома.

— Ага. И папа тоже.

М-м… Зря я подняла эту тему, не хотелось, чтобы теперь он снова погрузился в нелегкие думы.

Но Бен не унывал. Сузив глаза, он неотрывно смотрел на дома-близнецы на противоположной стороне улицы, пока шел со мной к себе домой, и, в общем-то, отмалчивался всю дорогу. Бедный ребенок… Ни у кого из родителей не было на него времени.

Я кашлянула, как только мы очутились под безопасной крышей его лишенного камер дома.

— Какое кино будем смотреть? «Бешеных псов»? «Фарго»?

Бен засмеялся и бросил пакет из аптеки на столик в прихожей. Я забрала его по дороге, следуя на кухню, куда Бен отправился за снеками. Не хватало еще, чтобы такую улику нашла Лея. Она же свихнется!

— У меня есть «Зверополис», — ответил Бен, открывая холодильник. Он полез туда — я услышала щелчок — и предложил мне банку «Колы». — Ненавижу «Бешеных псов» и им подобное. Столько крови и мерзости.

— Ты не шутишь? Подросток, который ненавидит кровь и кишки? Ты здоров?

Он улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. Бен был трепетным ребенком и, как мне представлялось, впитывал весь негатив и жестокость вокруг, подобно губке. Пожалуй, теперь, после наших встреч, я хорошо знала, насколько он переживает.

Перед сеансом кино в гостиной мы подкрепились чипсами и пицца-роллами. Бен умчался наверх принять душ, а я осталась на диване сидеть и ждать его.

В доме было очень тихо. Я посмотрела в окно и заметила капли дождя, беззвучно колотящего по стеклу. Хм, а я и не знала, что сегодня дождь собирается.

Чем дольше я смотрела, тем больше тяжелели веки. Я с зевком потерла глаза, опасаясь заснуть прежде, чем вернется Бен, и разочаровать его. Он был таким восприимчивым… Меньшее, что я могла для него сделать, это заставить себя бодрствовать и притворяться, что мультик мне нравится.

Возможно, дело было в дожде или пляске света на полу, но я…


	11. Chapter 11

Я давным-давно не видела никаких снов.

Впав в забытье, я блуждала среди воспоминаний, пробираясь сквозь тягостные времена. Вот я ребенок, бродивший по улицам и искавший еду в мусорных баках. Вот я в Академии — первом месте, что стало мне настоящим домом, наконец-то подарившем теплый угол для ночлега.

Я кружилась среди пятен света. Кошмары, полные растерзанных внутренностей и остекленевших глаз, подернулись дымкой, пока я купалась в ласковом сиянии сначала моего выпускного, потом первого дела, раскрытого с Ханом… радости от торжества справедливости.

Все же, несмотря на весь мой цинизм, в любой ситуации я видела проблеск надежды.

Это прозрение озарило меня, когда я распахнула глаза в знакомой комнате, — было тепло, я лежала на животе. В висках неприятно пульсировало, и я, поморщившись, перекатилась на спину в разворошенной постели Бена. Сквозь окно струились лучи солнца, тени скользили по простыням, но свет не достигал двери спальни.

Неоспоримый факт ударом гонга разнесся у меня в голове: меня опоили. Бен опоил меня.

Я застонала, попытавшись сесть, чтобы убраться отсюда. Проблеск надежды, проблеск надежды… Он просто одинокий ребенок, который ищет отдушину. Если я поговорю с ним, как _должна была_ , мы сможем решить это вместе. Я не брошу его одного захлебываться в глубоких темных уголках его души.

Он всего лишь ребенок. Я смогу его защитить.

Пока я с трудом принимала сидячее положение, возвращая ощущение собственного тела, дверь со скрипом отворилась. Тяжело дыша, страдая от головокружения, я торопливо прикрыла одеялом обнаженную грудь, но услышала тихое, осуждающее цоканье языком. Оно звучало почти скучающе.

— Тебе стоит прилечь, Ним. Ты немного бледная.

Я сморгнула водянистую пелену, подступившую к глазам, наблюдая, как Бен входит в комнату, голый по пояс, в одних красных пижамных штанах. Он улыбнулся, закрывая за собой дверь.

 _Не вступай в прямую конфронтацию_. Просто выбирайся из дома и звони его матери. Или Хану. Пусть они узнают о нас — что поделать, не это первостепенно. Бен мне что-то _подмешал_. И пару актов секса по обоюдному согласию здесь не играют роли. Мне поверят. Он мог творить вещи куда хуже, чем опаивать женщин.

Я следила, как Бен обходит кровать и садится у моих ног. Он зажал руки между колен и впился в меня долгим немигающим взглядом. С его губ не сходила улыбка, и от нее волосы вставали дыбом.

Мой взгляд сместился на простыни, на мои колени, поднялся к рукам и груди. Всю грудь покрывали темно-фиолетовые синяки — засосы или следы укусов от излишней грубости Бена, пока я была без сознания. От одной мысли об этом меня затошнило настолько, что я уже не замечала настойчивую боль, проснувшуюся в промежности.

Осознание медленно проникало в мозг, я постепенно покрывалась холодным потом — Бен меня изнасиловал.

Это напоминало чувство, будто подаренный долгожданный щенок впился в руку и порвал ее до крови. Безотчетно мне захотелось ударить в ответ, но его взгляд все еще не стал холодным и бесстрастным, как у _них у всех_. Я не хотела причинять ему боль. Я не хотела, чтобы это обратилось в реальность, которой я изо всех сил пыталась избежать. Я не хотела, чтобы голос моего внутреннего циника оправдался, чтобы оказалось, что в упорном стремлении уповать на его презумпцию невиновности я настолько заблуждалась.

Бен мягко взялся за мою ступню, лежащую под одеялом. Несильно сжал.

— Хочешь «Gatorade»?

Я медленно покачала головой. Липкие от пота ладони вцепились в одеяло, в ногах нарастала мелкая дрожь. Кожу бедер стягивала неприятная липкость.

Он выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Нет? Ты злишься на меня?

— Я… У меня дома работа, — я избегала смотреть ему в глаза. В них было слишком много человеческого. — Мне надо к себе. Я позвоню тебе после того, как приму душ.

Как мне заговорить об этом с его родителями? Мне придется признаться в нашей связи. Общественность узнает о том, что я сделала, — я потеряю работу и все, что заработала с таким трудом, а Бен, вероятно, проведет в тюрьме не больше года. Если вообще получит срок.

Он продолжал улыбаться — его рука поползла по моей лодыжке выше и стиснула у колена. У меня перехватило дыхание.

— Ты дрожишь, — промурлыкал он. — Плохо себя чувствуешь?

— У лекарств… побочный эффект, — я заставила себя проглотить ком в горле. — Мне нужно сходить домой и позвонить моему начальнику, Бен. Он, наверное, гадает, куда я пропала.

— Ты имеешь в виду моего отца?

 _Дерьмо_. Я попыталась изобразить непонимание и затрясла головой, но Бен с той же улыбкой просто кивнул. Сукин сын.

С тяжелым вздохом он встал и неторопливо подошел к шкафу. Мой взгляд скользнул к двери — я аккуратно вылезла из постели, чтобы слинять отсю…

— Если ты уйдешь, я расскажу ему все, Рей.

Я замерла. Пальцы ног поджались на холодном полу, и я оглянулась — Бен возился с чем-то на шкафу. Глядя за плечо, он окинул меня меланхоличным взглядом и кивнул в сторону кровати.

— Сядь, — велел он.

— Бен…

Закатив глаза, он вытащил телефон. Вся жизнь пронеслась у меня перед глазами: все, что я потеряю, все, чего так упорно добивалась. Я начала пятиться из комнаты, но мысль о том, чтобы лишиться работы и вернуться жить на улицу, с вечным клеймом человека, совершившего тяжкое преступление…

Я заставила себя дойти до кровати и села, держа спину прямо. Не убьет же он меня, в конце концов.

Бен опустил телефон, и я наконец разглядела, чем он поигрывал, — это была связка складных ножей: все разные, все раскрытые и отполированные до блеска.

Он взял в руки небольшой такой, с краю.

— Старик дарит мне по одному раз в пару лет. Признаться, возможностей их использовать подворачивается не так много, но…

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— Угрожаю? — Бен сардонически рассмеялся, качая головой. Он защелкнул нож и раскрыл его снова. — Просто кое-что для тех случаев, когда нам захочется повалять дурака. Боже. Как ты любишь плутать в _потемках неведения_.

Я неотрывно смотрела в его темные глаза, пока он расхаживал передо мной, с ленцой щелкая ножом. Голая, с ноющим измученным телом, я мечтала только о том, как убежать отсюда.

Он неторопливо раскрыл лезвие.

— Я люблю тебя, видишь ли, вот почему я даю тебе выбор.

Острие уткнулось мне в ключицу. Я могла бы обезоружить его, умчаться домой, но тогда он все расскажет родителям и отправит меня в судебный ад.

Я никак не могла быть единственным человеком, с которым он учинял подобное, — самые ранние мои подозрения пробудились. Потрошитель наносил мелкие колотые раны — множество таких ран. Профиль вполне подходил под перочинный нож, и Бен находился в том лагере близ Кисачи, откуда мог легко ускользнуть…

Кончик ножа провел по моей ключице.

— Ты можешь идти, если хочешь. Бросить меня, — Бен вонзил острие на самую малость, недостаточно, чтобы вызвать кровь. — Или можешь остаться, и никто ни о чем не узнает.

— Ты причинял кому-то вред раньше, Бен?.. — я смотрела ему в глаза, хоть это и причиняло муку. — Кроме меня.

— Ах-ах, — он шевельнул запястьем, прочерчивая неглубокий надрез на коже, и я отпрянула, зашипев от боли. — Существует весьма специфический метод, благодаря которому это сработает, и _тебе_ не позволено задавать вопросы. Или ты моя — или нет.

— Я не собираюсь делать вид, будто ничего не случилось! — прорычала я, схватившись за порез. Он горел. — Ты опоил меня! Ты… Ты…

Ребро ножа уперлось мне под подбородок, вынудив смотреть Бену в глаза. Его улыбка исчезла.

— Или ты моя, — повторил он. — Или нет.

Бен поднял брови, изучая мое лицо.

— Если ты любишь меня, тебе будет несложно проявить доверие.

Времени думать попросту не было. Если я развернусь и уйду, он расскажет Хану и Лее, что мы переспали, — но здесь скрывалось что-то еще, чутье подсказывало мне!.. Но если я не уйду, не пожертвую своей карьерой и всей своей _жизнью_ , то оставлю преступление безнаказанным.

Неужели он и есть тот самый Потрошитель? Способен ли Бен убивать и сдирать кожу с женщин? Призовут ли его к ответу, если я открою Хану правду, или доказательств окажется слишком мало?

Как же громко стучало сердце… Он последовательно втягивал меня в это, заставлял стать соучастницей. Если я сейчас же не уйду отсюда, со временем станет только хуже, но я сохраню работу — то единственное, что было по-настоящему моим. И смогу сохранить его при себе. Может, даже сумею исправить то, что натворила… Вдруг он действительно всего лишь испуганный одинокий ребенок?..

— Значит… Значит, будем только мы? — хрипло уточнила я. — И никого больше, верно? Только мы?

Лед подтаял, дав трещину. Бен снова заулыбался и ответил кивком, что принесло некоторое облегчение. Если он причинял зло другим, возможно, это значит, что теперь он остановится.

Я могла бы продолжить работать над делом изнутри: собирать улики, дожидаться подходящего момента для удара. И однажды, когда я доложу обо всем Хану, мои поступки сочтут совершенными под влиянием обстоятельств непреодолимой силы и не отправят меня за решетку.

Мой взгляд упал на дверную ручку.

— И ты никому не расскажешь?

— Конечно нет, — Бен присел передо мной, тотчас превращаясь в знакомого прилипчивого тинейджера. — Значит, ты все еще любишь меня? Даже эту часть меня?

— Я… я…

Бен сполз на колени и выгнулся по-кошачьи, пряча лицо у меня на животе. Его губы прошлись дорожкой поцелуев вверх, и он поднялся, откидывая меня назад, пока я не оказалась лежащей плашмя.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он. Кончики пальцев провели по моей ключице до пореза, размазывая кровь. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты действительно любишь меня. Люди честнее, когда им страшно, — Бен уткнулся носом мне в висок, и я вздрогнула, крепко зажмурившись. — Не так ли, детектив Кеноби?

У меня спина заледенела. Это того не стоит. Какой смысл цепляться за карьеру, если для этого мне придется играть в игры с психопатом? По крайней мере, если я откроюсь Хану, то буду засыпать с чистой совестью.

Ему было известно мое настоящее имя. И он мог узнать его только одним путем.

Я позвоню Хану и, как в дурном анекдоте, выложу доказательства, начав с того, что спала с его сыном, — и конечно, это добром не кончится. Он скажет мне катиться на все четыре стороны. Меня не подпустят к Бену на пушечный выстрел, и я никогда не соберу достаточно улик, чтобы вернуть себе честное имя. Я потеряю работу, потеряю дом, потеряю _все_.

Или… Я и дальше буду подыгрывать Бену, подбирая любые крохи информации. Если моя догадка верна и Бен — Потрошитель, то рано или поздно он оступится. Этот гнев, эта агрессия должны искать выхода… В противном случае, выдвинув обвинение без доказательств, я могу попрощаться с ФБР.

Это игра с нулевой суммой, которую я в любом случае проиграю. Боги… У меня нет другого выхода.

— Все наладится, — снова произнес Бен. Его рука потянулась вниз, спуская пижамные штаны, — тяжелое тело придавило меня к постели. — У нас есть мы, Кира. С нами доверие. — Под скрип кровати он двинулся вперед, и я панически заметалась. — С нами любовь.

Мне оставалось только судорожно вдохнуть сквозь зубы, когда его член ворвался в меня, разрывая все не зажившие раны. Бен застонал мне в шею и с размаху втолкнулся до конца, схватившись за матрас для упора. Его бедра прижались ко мне вплотную. От шока я не могла сопротивляться.

Когда он закончил и оставил меня, я какое-то время лежала, уткнувшись взглядом в потолок, прежде чем сесть. Несмотря на трясущиеся колени, я умудрилась подняться на ноги и добраться до своего телефона на тумбочке. Я расскажу Хану. Я должна рассказать Хану.

Но там меня ждало одно-единственное сообщение.

_**Хан** :  
«Кира. Мы взяли его.  
Мы поймали Потрошителя»._

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Summerblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622134/chapters/48967958) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
